Insomnia
by The Angel Of Sincerity
Summary: "You really hate me don't you…" I whispered forlornly, tilting my head to the side, "…Just remember, no matter how much you hate me I'll always love you Neji, only you." Neji remained motionless "You're wasting your time then…" Sasuke x Sakura x Neji
1. Chapter 1

**-- ****Insomnia**** --**

**Summary:**

B e t r a y a l , A n g u i s h , S e c r e c y a n d Lo v e . Sakura and Neji's lives are thrown out of their control after Sakura kisses Sasuke. Neji's jealousy due to Sakura's old feelings for Sasuke causes him to overreact. Sakura x Neji

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto…but I wish I did lol.

**Angel of Sincerity:** I've been reading a lot of Sakura pairing fanfics and I've notice a growing trend of Neji x Sakura x Sasuke love triangles where Sasuke gets Sakura in the end. Although I love Sauke-kun more than any other character in the show/manga I think its Neji's time to have a winner in this love triangle. So here's my Neji x Sakura contribution to the world of fandom, I hope you all enjoy the first chapter.

**Recommended Songs:**

- Million Miles Away - Rihanna

- Nothing Good about Goodbye - Hinder

- Lonely Day - System of a Down

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 1:**** The kiss that changed it all**

"_The most loneliest day of my life,_

_and if you go; I want to go with you._

_And if you die; I want to die with you. _

_Take your hand and walk away."_

- Lonely Day – System of a Down

_I turned and saw him walking, so I decided to call out to him. He turned and looked at me, I smiled trying to make him smile back but he just looked at me sadly._

"_I've bumped into you. I'm sorry about what happened the other day, I didn't mean to kiss Sasuke I swear! I jus-" I started to say as he raised his hand telling me to stop speaking, then quickly turned away and started to walk again._

_I started to chase him, calling for him to wait but my foot caught on a rock and I tripped over hurting my leg._

_Neji's eyes started to go glassy as he looked down at me sadly, as he closed his eyes and starts to walk away. _

_I started to cry, not because of my leg but because of my heart. I watched him start to leave as I yelled at him angrily, "Why?"_

_Neji stopped in his tracks. "You want to know why? Well I've been trying to figure it as well! But I can't…Why did you go to him?" he asked angrily as I cried._

"_I'm sorry! He's just my friend; I went to him because I wanted to ask for his advice about something. I didn't want to kiss him or for all this to happen…You know that; surely you do. I love you Neji," I whispered as he sighed sadly. "Neji, you said we'd be together forever..." I continued._

_He shook his head, "Then I must have been mistaken, because I can't do this anymore… Goodbye Sakura…"_

_I sniffled as I brought my hands up to my face and cried, "But I needed to tell you something important…" I managed to call out only to be ignored._

It hadn't always been like that. We were crazy about each other before that day and that fight. I only wish things could've been different. I wish that I hadn't put both him and myself through that, although I deserved the heartbreak - my penance for what I'd done.

Looking down at my leaf village headband I felt a tug at my heart, he was there from the start when I first became a genin and he was apart of the rookie 12 as well just like myself; he was a true friend. A single tear rolled down my cheek as I opened my mouth trying to talk, yet unable to for long moments until I managed to whisper, "I Haruno Sakura am an idiot; and also a self-confessed cheater and a liar. The heavens only know why I even exist…"

Breaking out into uncontrollable sobs I clutched at the neckline of my dark attire, bringing my knees up to my head as I let it all out. My closure of this relationship was far from near, I knew that and all who knew me also knew that. I wasn't going to lose this war of love to anyone…not even myself.

Getting to my feet I peered out at the village from the comfort of my veranda as I heard a knock at my door. I turned my head towards my front door while the knocking continued, "Go away I just want to be alone…" I mumbled as I looked back at the village imagining things the way they used to be.

"What's wrong Sakura? Smile for me it'll make you feel better I promise," Neji whispered, rested his head on my shoulder; "I love you," he added as he disappeared.

I sighed and rubbed my arms as a cold chill travelled down my spine, "Neji…" I couldn't help it, his name just slipped off the edge of my tongue. I suppose that the fact I saw him everywhere I went as a mirage or illusion wasn't helping too much.

"SAKURA! WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE. LET US IN WE'RE WORRIED ABOUT YOU. TENTEN AND HINATA ARE HERE TOO, PLEASE LET US IN!" Ino shouted as she continued to knock at the front door.

"Stuff that," I said angrily as I threw myself on the couch, covering my eyes with the palms of my hands. I've screwed this all up, yeah that's right what else is new…If only there was something I could do to get him back, to make him realise how much he means to me; how much I love him. Slowly my eyes became heavy as I slipped into the darkness. A dreamless slumber; something I wasn't accustomed to, my sleeping state was maddening it was my version of insomnia.

I blinked uncomfortably as the sunlight filtered through the blinds of my lounge room and directly into my eyes as I squinted, yawning sadly I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes. _'That was the worst night's sleep I've had so far…'_ I thought as I got to my feet and re-did my long rose hair into a braid. _'We bought this house together, we were meant to spend the rest of our lives in this house…' _I thought as I sighed loudly causing it to echo throughout the house as I walked towards the kitchen; stopping in my tracks as I set my eyes on the countless dirty plates that had been sitting on the counter since the day my world came crashing down. _'I think I might eat out for breakfast…' _I concluded, I haven't been able to bring myself to wash the dishes and to keep the house in order…what was the point? He wasn't living with me anymore and he was the only reason I did such strenuous deeds, I wanted to prove myself to him. I wanted him to be proud of me as both a woman and his lover; I wouldn't settle for half.

The street was practically deserted as I walked down it with one hand in the pocket of my attire the other floating by my side gripping the key to my home until I slowly tucked it away into my other pocket for safe keeping._ 'Where is everyone? I need to talk to the girls and apologise I guess…' _I thought as I reached the ramen bar, seeing someone sitting down in a familiar red and white garment, Uzumaki Naruto the sixth hokage of the village hidden in the leaves. Pulling back the curtain I smiled slightly, sure he an I never really got along that well but he wasn't intolerable nowadays; he'd changed a lot since he was a teenager…we all had, it would be a little depressing if you found people our age of 24 years acting like 15 year olds, then again at times we didn't act our age. "Hey Naruto," I muttered calmly as I took a seat two down from his and ordered some beef ramen.

Shovelling ramen into his mouth he turned to look at me and smiled slightly, "Hey Sakura! I haven't seen you out and about for days," he replied between mouthfuls.

Looking down at the wooden counter I nodded hesitantly, "Y-Yeah, I spose…"

Blinking Naruto hesitantly put his bowl and chopsticks down on the counter. "What's the matter? Is this because of you and…him…" he asked forlornly as his azure eyes softened sympathetically.

I remained silent_. 'So everyone knows then,'_ I noted as I received my steaming bowl of ramen from the store owner, _'I wonder if they're laughing about it? About me the girl who went back to Uchiha Sasuke, and lost the only man she truly loved…' _God my life is pathetic it's like a soap opera.

"Sakura…" Naruto whispered as he waved his hand in front of my eyes, his breath hot upon my forehead as he looked down at me worriedly.

I sighed as I pushed him away. "Too close Naruto, too close! People need personal space, remember?" I muttered as I finished my ramen and looked back over at him. "Have you seen the other girls this morning?" I asked him as I paid for my meal.

Naruto folded his arms across his chest as he sighed, "I know Hinata is at home today because she wants me to meet her parents, Ino might be working at her mum's shop today…" he replied.

"What about Tenten?" I asked as I looked back at him.

His eyebrows furrowed at this, "We know someone called Tenten?" he replied slowly as he sweat dropped.

"Ughh!" I muttered as I threw my arms in the air, "You're hopeless! You know Tenten she was one of the rookie 12."

Looking back at me blankly he sighed, "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure!" I snapped, he really likes to push my limits. "She has brown hair done up into two buns and wears Chinese-like clothes," I explained only to receive the same blank look as before. "She was on-" I paused as I bit down on my bottom lip, _'I can't say his name…It's too painful…' _I noted as I continued; "She was on bushy brows team…"

A smile broke out onto his features, "Ohh! I know who she is, I thought you said Tenten you were meaning ticktack," he said with a laugh.

I sighed, "You really are a dobe..." I muttered, "Her name isn't ticktack, her name is Tenten! Have you honestly always thought her name was ticktack?"

His head dropped as he sighed sadly, "Why do I have to be so out of the loop…"

I smiled, "You're in the loop, you're just a slow part of the loop," I replied with a smirk as I spotted Tenten nearby; "Cya Naruto, good luck with your loop issues," I said as I slowly approached Tenten.

She stopped in her tracks as she looked over at me in amazement.

"Hey Tenten can I talk to you? I really need to get something off my chest…" I muttered as Tenten approached me.

Smiling warmly Tenten wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Of course, I'm actually surprised you're walking about. We haven't seen you around for a while…" she said slowly as we approached the bridge.

Leaning over one the rain I released a long tiresome sigh, "I don't know why I did it Tenten…" I mumbled ashamedly, "I wasn't even drunk when I cheated on him…I had perfect control and yet I still did something so stupid as to kiss Sasuke!" I exclaimed as I glared down at the water under the bridge. "Sasuke better have nothing to do with Neji finding out otherwise he's dead. I mean everyone knew that Neji was jealous of Sasuke because I harbored feelings for Sasuke for so many years. Even though Sasuke and I are just good friends and my feelings towards him are gone now, Neji feels just as threatened because we have history," I continued.

Tenten leant forward on the railing, looking over at me sympathetically, "Do you love either of them?"

"I love…Neji…" I replied slowly as my body trembled. "Tenten…if I tell you something can you promise not to tell anyone but help me with it?" I asked worriedly.

Her eyes glimmered with tears as she nodded, "Of course."

'_She's worried about me…' _I noted as I bit down on my lips once more, "I'm pregnant with Neji's baby."

Tenten covered her mouth as she emitted a quick gasp. "Are you certain? Did you take a test?" she asked worriedly as she placed a warm hand on my shoulder.

Looking at her hand for a moment I pressed my eyes shut, I knew it was going to be tough to tell the others. I thought it would be difficult when Neji and I weren't fighting, so now that we are I had a feeling it would be harder and most definitely more belittling. Slowly re-opening my eyes I pushed Tenten's hand off my shoulder; "I haven't taken a test but my period is a whole month and a half late, and I laid with…Neji before then so I must be," I replied icily as I trembled.

Wrapping her arms around me Tenten sobbed quietly; "I feel terrible for you Sakura…I wouldn't know what to do and here you are; staying so strong, not crying a single drop," she whimpered as she looked up at me.

Squeezing my eyes shut I forced back tears. I won't allow myself to cry in public. I'm not weak, I don't need this; "I don't need sympathy Tenten," I whispered as I looked down at her with calamity but deep down my heart was aching. Oh how I wanted to drop this brave act and cry hysterically, what I'd give to just go back in time and change all this. The pregnancy I could deal with, it was going through the pregnancy without Neji and without his knowledge of it that hurt the most.

"What will you do?" Tenten asked unsurely as she moved away, bringing a finger up to her mouth as she bit down on it nervously.

Taking a deep breath I trembled once more. Why can't I stop shaking? I want to be strong, I want to make it through this…I have to; there's no way I'm losing this baby it's mine no matter what. Taking a few steps forward I leant forward on the rail of the bridge and into my hands as they cupped my cheeks, "I-I…I'm not sure…" I replied at long last, "I don't even know if I should tell him…I tried to after the fight but he walked off," I continued bitterly. Looking up at the sky I felt tears returning to my eyes, "He knows where I am and yet he hasn't tried to contact me vice versa…" I said hurtly as I looked at Tenten in the corner of my left eye, "…It's probably best if he doesn't know…He'd probably try to take the baby when it's born since it'd be his rightful heir, or try to get back together with me..." I finished in a whisper.

Looking at me puzzledly Tenten cocked her head to the right, "But isn't him wanting to get back together with you a good thing? You said you love him so don't you want to be together to raise the baby?"

I frowned at this as thin stands of my rose hair fell over my watery emerald eyes, "I want to get back together with him…But not if he just wants to for the baby." Looking up at the sun I shielded my eyes as I forced a smile, "I will only allow it to happen when we stop fighting and he does it for his love of me, not what's growing inside me."

Taking a few steps forward Tenten smiled, "I'm really proud of you Sakura, I hope you know that," she said sweetly.

Glancing back at her I smiled and hugged her tightly. "Thankyou…" I whispered as I shivered and let two tears roll down my cheeks at long last.

"Will you tell Ino? What about Hinata…She's Neji's cousin…" Tenten asked as she looked down at me.

Moving out of her embrace I wiped my tearstained cheeks, "I'll tell them, you three are my best friends there's no way I wouldn't tell all of you…As for Hinata I know she won't tell Neji. She's a loyal friend, so she'd never do that…" I replied slowly.

"And the baby?" Tenten asked, "Who's will you say it is? You can't exactly fake the immaculate conception here and besides; what if the baby has the Hyuga bloodline trait?" she asked concernedly.

Looking at my feet I started to walk back over the bridge with Tenten at my side. What would I do? What would I tell everyone? What if I don't survive childbirth? I shuddered at the thought. The child would have such a tough childhood if that happened…I mean look at Naruto and Gaara, sure they were both human sacrifices so they were hosts for powerful demons but neither for them had parents…Gaara's mother died during birth and he murdered his father; and Naruto…Naruto never even knew his parents. Both of them were victimised by the villagers; neither of them having a proper childhood.

I would never wish that upon anyone, my own children in particular; maybe I should tell Neji…but not yet, I'll wait until I have no other options or this is all sorted out – if it gets sorted out that is. "I'll work it out eventually," I replied eventually as I stopped in my tracks, "I better get home and change; I have to go to the hospital to do some paperwork. I spose that's what comes with being the top medic-nin," I replied dazedly as I grimaced.

Tenten laughed lightheartedly, "Ok well I'll talk to you later then. Just try to keep your mind off things, ok?"

"I'll try I promise. Cya…" I replied hesitantly as I smiled a little. Why did I say that? It's not going to happen; it's too big an issue to just slip my mind.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Angel of Sincerity:** So how was it?

Please review, even if it's short, I don't care. I want to know what each and every one of you thinks of my fan-fic. I don't mind if it's an anonymous review either by the way.

If you have any asian baby names I'd love to hear them, just state them in your review ok. Thanks,

xx

**Please Note:** The more reviews I receive the quicker I'll update.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto…but I wish I did lol.

**Angel of Sincerity:** smiles Thanks so much for all your reviews for the first chapter! I'm so glad that you're all enjoying it so much! I hope this next chapter lives up to your expectations.

**Recommended Songs:**

- I Can't Live If Living Is Without You - Celine Dione

- Hear Me Cry - Utada Hikaru

- Nothing Hurts Like Love - Daniel Bedingfield

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 2:**** "You're Wasting Your Time Then…"**

"_Well I can't forget this evening,_

_And your face as you were leaving,_

_But I guess that's just the way the story goes."_

I Can't Live If Living Is Without You - Celine Dione

When someone falls in love all they tend to share with others is the positives of the experience, and rarely the negatives which quite commonly threaten to outnumber the positives. This was one of those rare occasions where if the negatives weren't brought to the attention of others the situation would only serve to worsen; I couldn't allow that…I wouldn't.

"Sakura-sama?"

I groaned as I slowly turned to look back into my assistant Mineko's dark blue worried eyes. Rubbing my temples I shook my head in shame, that wasn't the first time I'd zoned out when spoken to since I arrived to do my paperwork; if only I could get my mind off Neji…off the baby within me.

_Wrapping her arms around me Tenten sobbed quietly; "I feel terrible for you Sakura…I wouldn't know what to do and here you are; staying so strong, not crying a single drop," she whimpered as she looked up at me._

_Squeezing my eyes shut I forced back tears. I won't allow myself to cry in public. I'm not weak, I don't need this; "I don't need sympathy Tenten," I whispered as I looked down at her with calamity but deep down my heart was aching._

I bit down on my lips as my head throbbed. Now if only I wasn't pregnant…I'm sure alcohol would soothe this longing deep within my heart and soul; even if it was temporary that would suit me just fine. I'm doing it again aren't I? Am I talking to myself? …I guess I am… Why am I answering? "Sorry Mineko, what did you say earlier?" I asked dazedly as my eyes snapped back in her direction, while I rubbed my forehead in hopes of stopping the throbbing.

Placing the pile of papers on my desk Mineko slowly took a step closer, bending forth as her eyes came level with mine. "With all due respect Sakura-sama I think you should go home and get some rest, you look pale and I'm sure you're coming down with something. Hopefully not that terrible virus that's going around," the young woman whispered just loud enough for me to hear.

A chill passed down my spine as my vision faded in and out. What's going on? Pressing my eyes shut I rubbed my eyelids before slowly reopening my eyes. "Maybe you're right…" I whispered hoarsely as I wobbly got to my feet "…I'm not sick though. I'm probably just tired. I never get sick…" I continued defensively as I started to collect some paperwork, "I'll do this at home."

I could feel Mineko's gaze fall upon me. "Did you want someone to take you home?" she asked worriedly, "I think some of your friends are in the examination room having their physicals. I'm sure they'd gladly walk you home since you're not one hundred percent."

I looked at her tiredly; "I said I'm not sick Mineko," I replied shortly as I placed the papers in a pile, picking them all up as I made my way towards the doorway. My vision suddenly became blurred once more as I tripped over; causing my paper work to spill from my arms and onto the floor as I hit my head on the wooden floorboards.

"Sakura-sama!" Mineko screeched as she raced to my side and the door to my office swung open.

Rubbing my head I groaned, "It's nothing…Really…I…Tripped that's all…" I whispered slowly. My eyes widened as I looked towards the doorway, spotting a pair of familiar feet. My heart pounded as I forced myself to look up and ensure that my assumption was indeed correct.

Two pairs of lavender eyes gazed down upon me. "S-Sakura-chan!" Hinata exclaimed as she dropped to my side, her eyes glazing with worry. 'W-What happened are y-you alright?" she panicked as she and Mineko helped me to my feet.

Staying silent I continued to watch the last pair of lavender eyes. "Neji…kun," I managed to whisper, struggling to find the prefix for his name. I trembled as he stared back into my own eyes. Feeling helpless I looked away as I noticed my papers on the floor still, crouching down I slowly started to recollect them; ignoring the conversation Mineko and Hinata were now having, most likely concerning my health.

Why did he come? Did he hear Mineko call my name or did he just follow Hinata? I sighed sadly; the last of the two seemed more likely than the first. Why is life so cruel and hard? Did mankind do something wrong to deserve this? All I want is to be happy and safe…With Neji. I just want it all to be ok…My eyes went watery as I shook my head clearing my thoughts; reaching outwards toward the last sheet of paper I felt a hand underneath mine as I gasped and fell backwards blushing as I noticed it was Neji's hand.

Looking at me calmly, Neji lifted the piece of paper that we both reached for and handed it to me.

Staring at it blankly I hesitantly reached for it, my hand brushing against his as I shivered. "How've you been?" I whispered as I added the piece of paper to the pile, my eyes not meeting his as I glanced down at my lap.

Getting to his feet Neji slowly made his way toward the door.

"NEJI-KUN!" I snapped angrily as I jumped to my feet glaring at his back, "The least you can do is answer me!" When did he become this rude? He's acting the way he did when he was a teenager all over again!

Turning his head to the side Neji sighed, "I'm fine."

Bringing a hand up to my lips I suppressed my tears. "You really hate me don't you…" I whispered forlornly, tilting my head to the side, "…Just remember, no matter how much you hate me; I'll always love you Neji-kun. Only you."

Hinata froze as her lips trembled, "S-Sakura-chan…"

Neji remained motionless. "You're wasting your time then…" he whispered coldly as he walked out of the room.

Looking up at the ceiling I felt my tears roll down my cheeks and drip down my neck. I'm dreaming…This will never get sorted out. He'll never love me again…Taking a deep breath I felt my throat go dry, why am I so stupid? Why don't I want to let go?

"N-Neji-san!" Hinata called as she raced out of the room to stop her cousin leaving.

Picking up my pile of papers that were gathered on the floor I quickly raced from the room, from the hospital, from that memory. Taking a deep pained breath I kept running; who would've thought that after you've broken someone you love's heart and your own that you could both still hurt so much? I've never experienced a pain so intense…

"_So what do you think?" Neji asked curiously as he leant against the doorframe to the kitchen; "Do you like this house?"_

_I smiled uncontrollably, "I love it!"_

_Neji laughed light-heartedly as he held up the signed sheet of paper, "That's good. I thought you'd like it, so I bought it this morning."_

_My eyes widened as I raced towards him, my lips crashing down on his as I wound my arms around his neck; "You're amazing!"_

Biting down on my lip I tucked my pile of papers under my underarm as I pushed my key into the door; turning the knob and barging into it with my free arm, slamming it behind me as my back smashed against the door and I slid to the floor in tears.

_Neji smiled, catching my lips with in a surprise kiss as my eyes widened for a moment. Calming down I placed a hand on his cheek, kissing him back gently before breaking apart._

_Shaking with excitement I slowly walked out of the lounge room and into the bedroom, behind the changing screen._

"_What are you doing?" Neji asked curiously as he crept close to the screen, wanting to get a better look. _

"_I have to go on some short B rank mission for Naruto. Don't come any closer to my changing screen. Yes Neji I can see you," I replied, as Neji stoped in his tracks, disappointed that he was caught. _

"_How come you didn't tell me earlier?" Neji asked as I reappeared from behind the screen, now wearing a different set of clothes._

_I sighed as my fingers played with the diamond ring on the significant finger. "I only found out this morning," I whispered guiltily._

_Neji tried to smile, "I was going to take you out for dinner…I guess the restaurants won't run away…" he noted._

_My heart dropped as I approached him, snaking my arms around his waist, "Neji-kun, I'll make it up to you. How about on the night I get back we go out for dinner and I'll shout it." _

_Nipping my ear he smiled, "Sounds good but I'm not letting you pay for it. The future Mistress Hyuuga never pays for her dinner, that's my job."_

Wiping my cheeks with the bottom of my shirt I whimpered. He's probably found someone else already. I could see it in his eyes, a woman knows when she looks into the eyes of the man she loves and he's seeing someone other than her…I'm sure that what it was…Tears slipped down my cheeks once more as I growled, "Well then…It looks like I can't play the waiting game. I need to win him back."

Slowly picking up my paperwork and getting to my feet I smiled slightly. I don't feel as unwell as I did earlier, maybe it was just stress and worry. Walking into the kitchen I placed the paperwork on the kitchen table as I glanced over at the kitchen sink still cluttered with the same plates and pans as earlier on. "Ok well I better do this first, there's a lot of cleaning to do," I muttered as I slowly approached the sink, bloody hell I left a lot to clean up…Then again it has been a week…

"Sakura! It's me open up!" Ino called as she knocked at the front door.

Sighing I walked away from the monstrous pile of dishes, what a shame. Opening the door Ino flung herself at me placing a hand on my forehead and another on my wrist; "Well you don't have a temperature and your pulse is normal…Were you just sulking for a week in here?"

I glared at her; "I'm sure I can have a little time to myself after what happened…" I muttered.

"Yeah a little not a lifetime…Do you have anything good to eat I'm starving…" she muttered back as she walked past me and into the kitchen, letting out a high pitch scream.

Racing into the room I scratched at my head nervously as I looked at Ino whose mouth was wide open and who was staring at the mess around the sink. "Yeah, I haven't washed up or did any house work for a week…by the way…" I answered shamefully as I walked back towards the sink; "I was going to actually start before but then you arrived."

Rolling up her sleeves Ino spun around moving towards me as our eyes became level, "You're going to go sit down or take a nap. I'll do it."

Raising an eyebrow I put my hand on her forehead, "Are you unwell? Since when do you think about anyone other than yourself Inopig?" I asked calmly.

Shooting a sharp glare at me Ino started to push me into the bed room. "Listen here forehead girl, you had me so worried so if I'm sick it's probably because of you," she snapped as she released me and picked up a blanket from a nearby chair, handing it to me. "Now have a nap or something, I ran into Hinata and she said you had a dizzy spell," she explained as she folded her arms across her chest.

Gripping the blanket tighter I sighed, what's the chance of that? "Was Neji with her?" I asked flatly as I looked down at the furry cream carpet which interesting all of a sudden.

"Sakura…" Ino mumbled as I hesitantly looked up at her. "You need to try and not think about him, you know that you're making it harder for yourself don't you?" she added as she gave me a sympathetic look, the same look Tenten gave me; and I hadn't even told her about the baby yet…

Biting down on my lips my eyes nervously met hers. This is harder than when I told Tenten; why is that? "Ino I need to tell you something," I whispered.

Ino nodded, "About the baby? I already worked it out…" she replied calmly.

My eyes widened as I looked up at her confusedly. How? How did she know? Did Tenten tell her? Does everyone else know?...SHIT! Does Neji know? What do I do?

Taking one of my hands Ino smiled slightly. "Stop worrying, you have that look on your face again. I could tell because of the way you were acting, and then what happened today verified it," she said as she poked my forehead playfully, "I'll help you out so relax. I didn't raise two kids and not learn anything about it you know…Although Shikamaru-kun would beg to differ…"

A chuckled at this; they're such an adorable family and their two children Manami and Taro were simply adorable. Slowly a smile crept onto my features as I looked back at her throwing my arms around her neck; "Ino thankyou…I was so worried that I'd have no help. I told Tenten but she doesn't have kids so she wouldn't know much a-"

Placing a finger on my lips Ino sighed, "Geez forehead girl; I'd never let you go thought this alone. No one should have to."

My lips trembled as I felt two tears roll down my cheeks, "T-Th-Thankyou…" I whimpered as I buried my face in the curve of her neck.

Wrapping her arms around the small of my back Ino leant her head against mine. "It's ok…" she whispered slowly. Moving her head to look down at me for a moment she mumbled, "Oh and Sakura…"

Moving out of the hug I looked back at her unsurely, "Yeah?"

She smiled deviously, "You can do the washing up now that w have this sorted. I'll do the laundry."

I grimaced and pouted, "But you said th-"

"Yeah well why should I do it all?" she argued .

Snorting I folded my arms across my chest and glared at her in the corner of my eye, "So much for caring…"

Ino smiled, "Well now that you're back to your annoying self go do it, your house is a mess. It'll take us a while."

I smirked, "Well you're going to love the washing pile then…"

Blinking she stared at me for a long moment. "Why's that?" she asked hesitantly.

Walking past her I whistled happily. "Oh it's just that even when I wasn't upset I only washed clothes once a month," I replied in a singsong voice.

"WHAT!" Ino roared as her eyes bulged, "So that means not only your clothes are in there! His are too!"

I smiled, "Yep and sheets…"

"You're pregnant so that means…" she froze as she screwed up her face, "Oh that's gross! I'm washing up then!"

Hell yeah! I win! "Oh ok then," I replied with a smirk as Ino stormed past me and into the kitchen.

If I can smile like this over then next few days then it'll help me and those around me. Not only am I hurting, butt he people who care for me are too; I want them to be happy…If they're happy then no matter what happens with Neji I'll be happy too; They're my true family.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Angel of Sincerity:** So how was it?

Please review, even if it's short, I don't care. I want to know what each and every one of you thinks of my fan-fic. I don't mind if it's an anonymous review either by the way.

If you have any asian baby names I'd love to hear them, just state them in your review ok. Thanks,

xx

**Please Note:** The more reviews I receive the quicker I'll update.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto…but I wish I did lol.

**Angel of Sincerity:** Hey everyone thanks for all your heart-warming reviews I'm so glad that so many of you are enjoying my story!

I hope you all enjoy this next instalment of _'Insomnia,'_ but I feel I must warn you at one stage you may think that Neji x Sakura is forever doomed in my story…To give you some comfort just remember the pairing for this story lol.

This chapter is dedicated to…**princessswan**

Thanks for your awesome reviews guys!

Try to see if you can be the one who's

name is up here next chapter, and guess

what, all you have to do is…

REVIEW!

If I think yours is the nicest

Or most helpful I will choose you!

**Recommended Songs:**

- Story Of A Girl – Third Eye Blind

- Million Years – Teddy Geiger

- Turn Around – Samantha Jade

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 3:**** "Just Some Girl I knew"**

"_I see you but don't feel you;_

_Can't get your attention to save my love._

_Look back and see me now;_

_Don't let me down please turn around."_

Turn Around – Samantha Jade

"Sakura?" Ino whispered unsurely as I felt a freezing cold pointy finger poke my cheek.

Ignoring her I groaned, keeping my eyes shut as I lay on my sofa comfortably, well until I felt Ino blowing lightly into my ear.

"Sakura? Are you awake yet?" she persisted a little annoyedly this time.

My eyebrows twitched, _why can't she let me sleep! What did I do wrong, huh? huh? _Finally Ino fell silent as I smiled slightly; _thankyou!_ Clearing her throat Ino jumped up and onto me. "HEY GET OFF!" I screamed as I bolted upright.

Laughing Ino got off me, "Geeze you must've been in a deep sleep I tried basically everything to wake you up…"

Rolling my eyes I sighed in response; "Yeah probably…So what's wrong?"

Smiling Ino grabbed my hand; yanking me from the sofa and leading me towards the front door, "Come and see for yourself."

Blinking I stared for long moments out at the scene before me as an icy breeze passed into my home from the open door. "Snow?" I mumbled in shock as I looked out at the white oasis before me; "It's a whole month earlier than usual though…How weird…"

"Yeah I know," Ino replied as she leant against the doorframe, "It is weird…but it's also breathtaking isn't it."

Casting my eyes down at my feet I felt a chill pass down my spine, "Yeah. Yeah it is…" I whispered as I turned around and walked back inside; hearing Ino shut the door behind me.

"So are you still coming out to dinner with me and the girls tonight?" Ino inquired as she strode off towards the sofa, "You did remember that we all planned to go out tonight a few weeks ago don't you?"

_Should I go? What if Hinata says something about earlier? On that thought I still need to tell her I'm having Neji's baby…_Sighing I approached Ino, "Yeah I suppose I will. It's at that new restaurant right?"

Ino smiled as she nodded happily. "Yep the one Naruto owns called '100 Uzumaki' right opposite the ramen bar;" she added with slight amusement present in her voice.

'_Trust Naruto to name a restaurant after himself;'_ I thought with a smirk. Gazing back up at her I laughed slightly, "So what time do we have to be there?"

Glancing down at her wrist Ino smiled, "In an hour actually; so I better go get ready. I'll see you there then!" she replied as she gave me a quick hug and left the house.

_This is going to be a long night. I can tell already…_Slowly looking towards my bedroom doorway I felt a cold shiver pass down my spine; _Either that old saying about getting a shiver when someone's dancing on your gave is true; or something bad is going to occur._ Slowly I brought my clammy hands up towards my face, rubbing my tired eyes as I walked through my bedroom door, _I've got to be happy, it's not that hard. _Looking across into my mirror I re-did my messy rose tresses into a long braid over my shoulder just like I had earlier, _just smile…smile_. I frowned, _why can't I smile? I have to be able to, my heart was broken not a segment of my brain…Just smile already Sakura!_ Eyeing my reflection I stared back into my morose filled tired features, _he's ruined my life…I look like the walking dead at the moment._

Letting my eyes break contact with my reflection they glanced across the room until a shimmer of gold on my bed caught my eye; _A cocktail dress?_ Walking over to it I curiously picked up the dress, the feel of the silk and the overthrow material against my fingers sent a tingling sensation down my arms as if it was telling me to wear it. Blinking I held the dress over towards the window causing a small piece of white paper to float out of the material and towards the floor, falling limp.

_**Dear Forehead-girl,**_

Emitting a growl I scowled at the letter that I had just picked up, _oh thanks INO PIG nice way to start a letter!_

_**I figured since you haven't quite been yourself that I'd buy you a dress for tonight; hopefully this will cheer you up a little because we've all been rather worried about you.**_

_I thought so…_sighing I continued to read the letter,

_**Ohh before I forget! I found this awesome tile that I think I should get for-**_

_boring…_

_**I wish Shikamaru-kun would give me some credit! All he ever says is how trou-**_

_great now she's ranting…hmm…oh ok; here we go…_

_**Before you say anything it was no problem to buy you the dress; seeing as I knew your size and all. Anyway I'll see you tonight, and you better be wearing that dress or else!**_

_**Love Ino **_

_**P.S: you owe me 62075.55 yen for the dress **_(A/N: that's $600 AUS)

My eyes widened as I struggled to contain the scream that was edging to be released, _WHAT!! HOW ON EARTH AM I MEAN TO PAY HER BACK!!_

The icy evening air soon achieved dominance over all in it's path, as the snow blanketed the whole of the Konoha; creating a semi sanctuary of frozen beauty.

Shivering uncontrollably I ploughed my way through the thick snow; gripping at my black trench coat as I tucked my neck as close to my chest as I could for that extra bit of warmth. "I swear I'll kill Ino," I grumbled as my teeth chattered, "First she basically spent all my money without my permission on this expensive dress; and then she basically blackmails me if I don't wear it even though it's snowing!"

Stopping in my tracks I squinted, allowing my eyes to focus on the clear glass window of '100 Uzumaki.' Noticing a blur of lilac, brown and blonde hair I smiled slightly; "Hinata, Tenten and Ino," I noted cheerfully as I drew closer to the restaurant. _I should tell Hinata about it all as soon as I get there. That way I won't be keeping it from her and besides; she deserves to know that she'll be an Aunty; even if the Neji won't be having a thing to do with the child as long as I have something to say about it…_Slowly walking through the restaurant I realised that they were seated in a reserved room.

"W-What have you heard T-Tenten?" Hinata asked curiously.

I froze in my tracks just behind the door to the room, _Hinata…How will I tell you though? Will you be ashamed to call me your friend? Will this fracture your relationship with Neji? Will you tell him?_

"Well I got told that Neji's seeing that girl that works at your mum's flower shop Ino…" Tenten muttered sadly; "Is it true? Do you know?"

I trembled from my spot behind the large door to the room that was reserved for our group at the restaurant. _No! That's a lie! He can't be! We only split up a week ago…how could he? _

Sighing loudly Ino nodded. "I'm afraid so. I even saw them making out in the back room two days ago. I'm quite surprised that Neji would even do that in such a place," she stated sadly as she thought for a moment; "It was as if he wanted to get caught…"

My heart dropped as I clutched at my scarf, ripping it off as I slowly scrambled to my feet; looking over at my friends who were now gawking at me. "Ino…I'm sure you're right," I muttered hurtly as I stormed out of the restaurant and into the dark cold streets of the Konoha; "I don't care if he slams the door in my face he has a lot to answer for!"

_Was I really sure Ino was correct though? I don't quite know. But deep down I know I have to do this, no matter what the cost is. I can't stand back once more and allow for loved one to be taken from me. Never again; No matter what the cost of my actions are, I __won't__ let this girl take Neji from me, not now not ever! _

Starting to run I felt tears slip down my frozen cheeks as the snow fell from the sky upon my moving silhouette. "I can't take it anymore!" I exclaimed as I came to an abrupt stop out side the Hyuuga mansion. My eyes shook as I looked at the closed gates; _I need to talk to him, he needs to explain this!_ My heart pounded wildly in my chest as I closed my eyes briefly before looking up at the dark winter sky and the endless snowflakes dancing their own unique dance as they gracefully fell victim to gravity.

"I said I'd love him now and forever, has he forgotten that already?" I whispered; looking back at the mansion as I absentmindedly placed a hand on my stomach. "I guess we should call out to him, hmm?" I mumbled to the unborn child within me. Taking a pained breath I frowned at my own idea; _what if he's happy with her though?_ I trembled as I rubbed my stomach; "I want him to be happy. If I can't make him happy then maybe…m-maybe I should let him. I love him, but his happiness is more important than my own. I ought to know since I let Sasuke leave while my heart broke…" pressing my eyes shut I forced myself to turn away as I wrapped my arms across my waist and looked down at the snow covered ground for long moments. Hesitantly looking back at the mansion I was met by a pair of familiar smokey white eyes; causing my tear filled emerald eyes to widen as I stared for a moment. "N-Ne-Neji…kun;" I whispered as he looked at me oddly.

Resting his forearms on the railing before him, Neji watched me puzzledly. "Why are you here?" he demanded rather than asked as a barely clothed cerulean haired woman came up behind him, encircling her arms around his chest.

"Who's that Neji-kun?" she purred as she looked over at me coldly.

I glared at her, _so he has replaced me...and I know she knows who I am! She was my best friend…until that time where she…uhhh oh well it doesn't matter…But oh how I hate you Akame! _

Neji looked over his shoulder, smiling light-heartedly as he strung one hand through her freefalling cerulean locks; "Oh she's just some girl I knew…"

Smiling Akame pressed her forehead against his, "Oh ok Neji-kun."

Breaking eye contact I looked away hurtly. _Is that all I am to him? The soon to be mother of his child is just some girl he knew? How dare he say that! _My eyes snapped back in Neji and Akame's direction; "Oi Neji-sama!" I called out rudely saying the prefix with as much sarcasm that I could muster.

Looking back at me Neji raised an eyebrow.

Biting down on my lips I felt a small snowflake land on the bridge of my nose and slip down my face. "You're really a piece of work now that we're not together!" I snarled, "You know what? You two deserve each other! You've both cared for me and left me high and dry…Well you know what? I'm glad that we're over!"

Looking into my eyes for a moment Neji broke free of Akame's embrace.

"Really I am!" _That was a lie_ I noted emotionally as I snapped my head in the opposite direction. Sprinting through the freshly fallen snow I looked down at the ground, tears slipping from my cheeks; _I'm not glad Neji-kun…I wish I hadn't said that. _

Suddenly I felt a warm hand capture my wrist causing me to gasp as I looked back to be met by Neji's eyes. "Sakura…" he whispered almost hurtly as his eyes flickered nervously.

Tears streamed down my cheeks as my vision became obscured. "Neji...Ne-" I couldn't bring myself to repeat his name as my body quaked with overwhelming self-pity.

Cupping my chin Neji stroked it tentatively as my tears fell at an increased pace. "Sakura…I can't stand hurting you," he whispered huskily as his eyes filled with tears, "but you know we can't do this again."

Trembling I moved out of his reach; "You care for her though; Masasuto Akame; the only woman I hate. The fact that you went to her hurts me…oh and so does the _'she's just some girl I knew'_ line you used moments earlier…and the fact that you didn't speak to me today…" I began to list on my fingers.

"Sakura I get it…" he interjected.

Ignoring him I continued, "…and breaking up with me…and making me cry myself to sleep for nights on end; I paused. "That's all I can think of at the moment but I'll get back to you on that…" I added venomously.

Casting his eyes down he sighed dejectedly. "You're not the only one who got hurt Sakura. You hurt me too by caring for Sasuke," he replied shortly.

I glared at him, "He kissed me. It means nothing to me; I didn't even kiss him back."

"It seems to me like it does mean something to you or you wouldn't be so defensive," he whispered as he looked at me oddly, "and besides it isn't just that. Whenever I asked you about anything you'd always end up saying Sasuke-kun this and Sasuke-kun that…Even though you knew I was uncomfortable about you being around him; I didn't trust him and now I know I was right to be like that."

Sighing I grimaced, "It seems to me as if you are trying to find an excuse to hate me; and why on earth shouldn't I be defensive?! You're the one pointing the finger at me as if I wanted him when I clearly didn't!"

Silence fell upon us along with the light snow fall.

"I see you're pregnant…" he mumbled as he gazed down at my stomach with his bloodline trait, "Interesting……Is it mine or someone else's?"

'_That's it! Where is my Neji? The kind-hearted one!'_ Suddenly I slapped him across the face, as fresh tears streamed down my cheeks. "YOU'RE NOT NEJI ANYMORE! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE!"

Blinking Neji looked into my eyes, "Is that meant to hurt my feelings Sakura?"

"You've become just like her…Like Akame…Did you even know that…" I whispered sadly as I held back tears once more.

Screwing up his mouth Neji smirked, "How can you say that? I'm nothing like her at all…"

I sighed, "Oh believe me you are…"

"Well that's not a bad thing," he noted as I looked at him in horror, "It'll help me move on then…Even if she is just a fall back."

My eyes shook violently at his words; _a fall back? Since when did the Hyuuga Neji I know and love become so horrible and resort to fallbacks?!_ "I pray that I don't see you in this life or the next; and even if I see you in a million years time that's still too soon! I'm gone!" I shrieked as I spun around; running towards my house.

"Sakura!" he yelled as I hesitantly turned around to face him one last time. His smokey eyes were saddened yet stern as he opened his mouth; "Well I guess this I goodbye…" he said whispered, his eyes staring back into my own emotionlessly; seemingly dead until he looked away slightly.

Sighing hurtly I kept a straight face. "Oh Neji, you're wrong to say that," I whispered as his face rose. "We'll never have to say goodbye; not as long as I still love you. Even if like I said _'seeing you in a million years time is too soon;' _I know that whoever I get involved with next won't have my whole heart... Because deep down I know that you're forever mine," I finished as I turned back towards my house and ran around the corner.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Angel of Sincerity:** So how was it?

Please review, even if it's short, I don't care. I want to know what each and every one of you thinks of my fan-fic. I don't mind if it's an anonymous review either by the way.

If you have any asian baby names I'd love to hear them, just state them in your review ok. Thanks,

xx

**Please Note:** The more reviews I receive the quicker I'll update.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto…but I wish I did lol.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 4:**** Replaced**

"_If we could see the miracle of a single flower clearly,_

_Our whole life would change."_

- Buddha

My icy hands shook as I shifted them onto my stomach.

"_Who's that Neji-kun?" Akame purred as she looked over at me coldly._

_Neji looked over his shoulder, smiling light-heartedly as he strung one hand through her freefalling cerulean locks; "Oh she's just some girl I knew…"_

I grimaced at the memory, "How could he say that…How on earth could he be with her, Akame isn't his type!" I whispered infuriately as I lay on the pristine white tiles of my home. _Why would he be with her? I don't get it…_I trembled as I slowly sat upwards and rested my head on my knees. "She took away everything last time, is she the person responsible this time too?" I wondered worriedly as I bit down on my quivering lips. _What did I do to make her hate me? I can't think of anything serious enough to cause her to hold such a grudge…and now she's with Neji-kun…_Scrunching up my eyes I tried not to cry as I remembered our first date;

"_Ah!" I squealed as I tumbled off the row boat and landing facedown on the wooden deck with a grunt of pain as I slowly sat up._

_Neji's eyes sparkled as he crouched down and lifted my grazed chin as I pouted, "You're so clumsy, Sakura-san," he whispered as he wiped the dirt off my face. _

_My eyebrows furrowed from anger and embarrassment, "No!" I argued as his face drew closer to my own; causing me to become flustered; "I-I-I'm..."_

_Smirking he raised an eyebrow, "I-I-I'm?" he teased as he lightly kissed my forehead and then rest his own against mine._

I sighed sadly as I ran a hand through my long hair; _Why did things end up this way…Why did Sasuke kiss me? Why did he have to ruin everything, I wish he had never returned because then none of this would've happened!_

Freezing for a moment I felt my body tense as my eyes softened ashamedly. _What sort of person have I become…How could I even say that about Sasuke; he's my friend, it's not just his fault that Neji-kun and I are apart now…It's mine and Neji-kun's too._ "All I can do now is try to live my life until Neji-kun realises all of this," I slowly concluded out loud as I slowly got to my feet and walked out the front door, _be ambitious Sakura, if you are then perhaps Neji-kun will realise what he's missing out on_.

The ground was still damp from the unexpected snowfall the night before, while the sun shone brightly in the sky; the cause of a particularly hot day. Shielding my eyes with one hand I smiled forcefully; _Bright and happy…Smiling should make it all better…Right? _I thought to myself as I slowly strolled out onto the lively streets of the Konoha. "I should probably go see Sasuke…I haven't seen him since I ran out of his house that day and he's probably rather confused…" I whispered as I slowly started to walk in the direction of the Uchiha district that Sasuke had restored, despite the fact it was still empty. _Is it wrong to be doing this though? I'm still hoping to get back with Neji-kun and after everything that happened to do with Sasuke maybe it isn't the best idea,_ I noted as I stopped just short of Sasuke's front door as Neji-kun's words ran through my mind;

_Casting his eyes down, he sighed dejectedly. "You're not the only one who got hurt Sakura. You hurt me too by caring for Sasuke," he replied shortly._

Groaning I looked at the wooden floorboards beneath my feet, I hate this…It's like I can't even have any friends…Besides, Neji-kun has moved on so it shouldn't matter…Right? I concluded as I knocked on the door and waited, frustrated I peered through the nearby window to see a empty room as I sighed, "Where is he?" walking back to the door I jiggled the handle as the door creaked open surprisingly. Peeping my head inside I looked at the surrounding rooms; very formal, traditional and even surprisingly clean; slowly I opened the door a little wider and slipped into the room as my heart picked up pace, _I shouldn't be doing this it's breaking and entering even though he left it unlocked…_sneaking across the other side of the room I noticed an intricate silver fan sitting atop of the coffee table, sparkling as the light that filtered through the blinds bounced off it. Curiously I picked it up and opened it, holding it in front of my lower half of my face as I fluttered my eye lashes at the wall in front of me.

"I don't like it when people touch my things;" Sasuke said coldly from behind me.

Squealing I dropped the fan as I turned to face him ashamedly, "I'm sorry!"

Gradually Sasuke smirked and turned to sit on the sofa behind us, "Why are you here anyway?"

Picking up the fan I dropped I placed it back where I found it and sat on the adjacent lounge; "I need to talk to you about a couple of things, that's why…I'm sure you can guess one of them…"

"The kiss?" he said bluntly as he sat back into the lounge folding his arms behind his head, "or you and Neji?"

Looking down at the carpet I sighed painfully, "The kiss, but it has to do with Neji-kun. You know what happened afterwards and why I ran away right?" I asked unsurely as I fidgeted with my clothing.

Sasuke remained silent for a few long moments as he pressed his eyes shut.

"Well do you know or not Sasuke?" I demanded impatiently.

Getting to his feet Sasuke walked over to the window that overlooked the main street of the Uchiha district. "There used to be a time when you referred to me as that Sasuke-kun…" he mumbled as he leant his arm atop of the window frame, "What happened to those times?"

Blinking unsurely I arched an eyebrow, "What's your point? It was ages ago I was a kid and I loved you but-"

"BUT WHAT!" he snapped as he shot a glare over his shoulder at me.

Taken back by his behaviour I trembled, "Sasuke…" I whispered worriedly.

Dropping his gaze to the floor for a moment Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his feathered black locks. "I know that you and Neji broke up, and I know you saw him at my window when I kissed you which is why you ran off after him…I know it all already;" he whispered coldly.

"So then why did you kiss me?" I asked mislaidly as my eyes softened sadly.

Sasuke laughed for a moment as he looked me straight in the eye as his eyes sparkled excitedly.

I blushed, _does he care for me? Is that why he didn't reply just now? I know Sasuke would never have the courage to be so open and state it so…Was that his confession just then; in his eyes?_ I wondered.

"Sakura?"

Blinking I looked over at him once more, the sparkle in his eyes now gone; "Yes?"

"What was the other thing you wanted to talk about?" he asked as he sat down once more.

I froze, _I can't talk about the baby right now he's just as jumpy about Neji-kun as Neji-kun is about him…_"Can we catch up tomorrow at about 9am? You, Naruto and me?" I asked quickly.

Scratching his head he sighed, "Yeah I suppose so; have you asked the dobe yet?" he inquired.

"I don't know any dobe…" I stated irritatedly; "but yes I asked Naruto-kun, he's excited too," I said with a smile as I sweat dropped while my inner-self screamed, _"LIAR, LIAR, LIAR."_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T COME NARUTO!" I screamed as I glared down at the blonde hokage.

Sweatdropping Naruto bit down on his lip and played with his fingers; "Well you kinda left it last minute to ask me Sakura-chan…You see I'm planning on surprising Hinata for our 3rd wedding anniversary tomorrow and I wanted to set up something nice so I'll need the entire day to get it all ready…I'm sorry Sakura-chan."

Shooting a death glare at him I quickly turned away. "Gee great timing for an anniversary since yours was last month Naruto…" I said coldly as I looked over my shoulder.

Naruto froze, he had been caught. "Oh gee really?" he said lamely as his sweatdrops fell at an increased speed, "I guess I can go then…"

Smiling I nodded, "Great then I'll see you at 9am then, cya Naruto-kun!" I said pleasedly as I walked off towards my house. _I wonder why Naruto-kun tried to lie his way out of hanging out with Sasuke and me?_ Crossing my arms across my chest I sighed confusedly, _perhaps he thinks that I'm angry at Sasuke…or maybe he is…or Hinata-chan…_I stopped in my tracks as I glared at the dirt beneath my feet; _I still can't believe that my friends kept the truth from me…That's unforgivable…_I thought viciously while my left eye twitched angrily, _but at the same time they did it so that I wouldn't get upset. Maybe I should go visit Hinata before I go home…_I concluded silently, still remaining in the same spot;

"_Well I got told that Neji's seeing that girl that works at your mum's flower shop Ino…" Tenten muttered sadly; "Is it true? Do you know?"_

_I trembled from my spot behind the large door to the room that was reserved for our group at the restaurant. No! That's a lie! He can't be! We only split up a week ago…how could he? _

_Sighing loudly Ino nodded. "I'm afraid so. I even saw them making out in the back room two days ago. I'm quite surprised that Neji would even do that in such a place," she stated sadly as she thought for a moment; "It was as if he wanted to get caught…" _

Tears spilled from my eyes as I shook my head and ran towards my home; "I can't deal with this I just need someone to tell me what to do!" I whispered tearfully as I jumped over my front gate and started to walk up my stairs only to take a step back in shock. Wiping my tears I glared at the person, "Why are you here?" I asked coldly as I clenched my fists.

Spinning around the cerulean haired woman smiled deviously, "Oh so you are home, Sakura," she said calmly, "and here I was hoping that you might have gone and left the village like you did last time. Wasn't it to chase after you're precious Sasuke-san across the country side with Naruto-chan?" she stated blatantly as her gold eyes sparkled wickedly.

Gritting my teeth I slowly walked up the stairs, holding my head high as I walked past her; _she's my replacement in Neji's heart_. Turning to her I smiled fakely, "Akame it's not very lady like to say such things;" I said mimicking her classy tone, "because one day you might just wind up dead," I finished as I tilted my head to one side and grinned before walking into my house and shutting the door, leaving her dumbfounded on the other side. I smiled despite my previously cruel words, god knows she deserved them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto…but I wish I did lol.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 5:**** Luckless Romance**

"_So long my luckless romance,_

_My back is turned on you._

_Should I known you'd bring me heartache?_

_Almost lovers always do…"_

Almost Lover - A Fine Frenzy

The overwhelming smell of dried blood and sweat circled around me as I opened the steel door before me, revealing an onslaught of splattered blood. I trembled uncontrollably as I whimpered in shock at the waste of life before me while I passed through the sea of bodies in my path. I closed my eyes for a moment as I held my arms up in the air; while white feathers fell from the heavens just as I collapsed to my knees crying; "Release me!" as it echoed through the stale air.

I slowly opened my eyes to find that the once bright room was now pitch black. Looking down at my hands I noticed that their outline was still partially visible, but not good enough to do anything of great importance. Pressing one heated palm on my forehead I felt my skin crawl nervously; _what was that weird nightmare? Why was I even dreaming of such things?_ I slowly sat upright as the thin sheets of my large bed clung to my sweaty form; pressing my eyes shut once more I grimaced as I thought back on the day's occurrences, _it probably has something to do with Akame…_My lips twisted upwards in disgust, _she even had the nerve to show up on my doorstep to brag to me about taking my place in his heart…bitch. _

Groaning I got to my feet and trudged towards my bathroom, placing the rubber plug in the sink as I adjusted the taps letting warm water spill into the basin beneath it; _It's quite funny how the only two men I've ever loved basically abandoned my heart when I needed them with me the most. _Turning off the taps I dipped my ands into the water and splashed it up onto my sweaty face as I looked into my reflected sad green eyes; the sparkle they once held now long gone; _First Sasuke left me when I first realised that I truly loved him…not just in a crazed fangirl way, but as in true love; I knew I'd give up my life for him in a heartbeat…and then he was gone…_I noted silently as I pulled the plug from the sink and dried my face with a small handtowel nearby; _Now Neji-kun has left me…and I'm going to have to raise you all by myself…_I thought heartbrokenly as I placed a loving hand on my lower belly.

The distant shattering of glass snapped me out of my nostalgic state, as my feet reacted before my mind took the time to process what had just happened. But it was too late to react as I entered the kitchen, as my frantic eyes rested on his muscular figure sitting in a chair at my kitchen table, rolling an apple along the top of his fingers.

As if he had just noticed my presence he flicked the apple into the air, catching it in his hand as he squished it effortlessly; "Sakura we need to talk."

Taking a deep breath I remained silent as I watched Hyuuga Hiashi carefully.

His smoky eyes narrowed as he leant forward on the table; "I hear that you're pregnant…" he stated bluntly.

My eyes widened as I felt the air in my lungs instantly vanish as if I were winded, _Oh shit…he knows…_

"…So naturally, as the head of the Hyuuga household I need to ask you;" he continued as I felt my heart beat quicken in panic, "Who is the father?"

Holding my head up high I walked past the table and towards the fridge, pulling out a punnet of fresh strawberries. "I never thought of you to be one to break and enter Hiashi-sama," I replied distantly as I nibbled on a strawberry, my gaze fixed on his rare eyes, _Neji's eyes…_

His upper lip twitched with slight irritation as he looked at me sternly, "Who is the father?" he repeated as he got to his feet.

Trembling I kept a straight face, "Why do you want to know? So you can take the baby away from me and give it the curse mark if it is?" I spat rudely.

He smirked, "So it is Neji's child then?"

My eyes narrowed, "No, you're wrong!"

Watching me expressionlessly he sat down once more, "Then who?"

_Ahh crap I didn't think this far ahead I better not take to long or he'll know it's a lie…_I panicked silently. "Uchiha Sasuke's," I said calmly as I mentally kicked myself, "Its Sasuke's…"

Watching me carefully for long moments he soon nodded and got to his feet, "I'll be going then; goodnight."

I glared as I watched him open and exit via my front door. _What have I just done? This is not going to go down well with Sasuke…Especially since he doesn't even know I'm pregnant…_A cold stabbing sensation churned through my veins like wild fire as I raced to my front door, flinging it open as I sprinted down the main street of the Konoha towards the Uchiha District. _What will he say? Will he hate me? _My mind screamed as I tripped over; my short silky white nightgown flipping up at the back as a freezing cold breeze pounded against my alabaster flesh of my upper thighs. Tears stung my eyes as I pursed my lips anxiously while immediately sitting upright as I wrapped my arms around my stomach, _Did I just hurt you? Are you ok?_ I sobbed deep down inside as rocked back and forward a little while pressing my eyes shut tightly.

"What are you doing awake at this hour?" A cold voice came from behind me.

Jumping slightly I quickly recognised the voice as I grimaced and remained in the same position, "I needed fresh air…" I replied calmly as I heard his footsteps approach me and a warm hand placed gently on my trembling frame.

"Sakura, don't lie to me…" Kakashi replied calmly as he lifted my chin, "Here let me take you home."

Shaking my head I slowly rose to my feet; "No it's ok, I'm alright…" I replied shakily as I dusted off my clothes.

Eyeing me carefully Kakashi ran a hand around his neck and sighed; "If you say so. Just…don't do anything stupid ok?"

Flashing him a forced smile I nodded before quickly walking onwards; I could feel him watching me; _he knows too…everyone does…but what do they think I will do? I'm not going to harm myself._

Upon reaching Sasuke's home I started to walk faster and faster until I was met by his dark eyes.

Looking over at me from the staircase Sasuke ran a hand through his feathered hair frustratedly. "Hyuuga Hiashi was just here about an hour ago," he started as my heart dropped while I walked over to him, sitting beside him; "I-I know about the baby…"

Looking down at my lap I remained silent as I nodded.

Leaning back on his hands he watched me carefully; "He wanted to know if I have ever had sex with you…"

My eyes widened as I looked over in his direction, a faint blush spread clearly across my cheeks, "What did you say?"

"What do you think I said?" he snapped.

"Then you must have said no…So now he'll know I lied about you being the father," I sighed as I dropped my head into my hands. "He'll take the baby then…" I whimpered as tears streamed down my cheeks and my body quaked uncontrollably.

Grabbing my chin roughly, he forced me to look into his piercing black eyes; "I told him to get lost."

Looking up at him surprisedly I blinked a few times as I lay a hand on the step beside me, "w-w-hat?"

Stroking my left cheek with his thumb he remained silent before releasing me from his grasp.

Bringing one hand up to my face I tried to wipe away the constant tears cascading down my cheeks shamelessly; _So then that means that the baby is safe for now then…_

"So you said it was mine;" he whispered distantly as he looked up at the cloudy night sky, "Why did you do that?"

_Why did I?_ The truth be told, I didn't even know the answer…"I-I'm not sure," I replied through my tears as I looked out at the sky following Sasuke's gaze, "I just guess that I thought I could trust you," I continued as I looked over my shoulder at him sadly.

Hesitantly Sasuke's fingers interwove with my own as he looked over his shoulder straight at me making me nervous.

My breath hitched in my throat for long moments as I looked into his dark eyes; it was as if he could see right through my mind and into my thoughts; that thought alone was enough to make me want to scream.

"I'll help you then."

Tears slipped into my mouth as my lips parted and I threw my arms around Sasuke's neck. "Thankyou…Thankyou….Thankyou so much," I sobbed happily as I clung to him, his strong arms slowly wrapping around me as he pressed his eyes shut.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**The Angel Of Sincerity:** I felt really bad giving you all a filler chapter last time –chapter 4; so I thought I'd let you have another one sooner than I expected. I hope this chapter helps you all realise how the love triangle for this story gets put into action and that it's not just a case of 'my first love' yada yada yada…lol anyway please let me know what you all think ok.

Please review before you leave, thankyou!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto…but I wish I owned Neji, Kiba and Sasuke -grins-

OK now for some reason a lot of people are confused about the pairings for this story…lol.

In the VERY first chapter I stated that this is a Neji x Sakura x Sasuke _love triangle_ that ends with NejiSaku; so no this is NOT SasuSaku, HOWEVER there is SasuSaku in it otherwise there'd be no love triangle-ness LOL.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 6: Life Goes On…Right?**

"_Why is my reflection someone I don't know?_

_Must I pretend that I'm someone else for all time?__"_

Reflections - Christina Aguilera

Slowly rising to my feet I smirked as I tied my long rose coloured hair over my shoulder in a lengthy ponytail. My eyes quickly scanning over any flaws in my outfit which consisted merely of a white and light green strapless dress, trimmed with intricate lace and accentuated by light silver embroidery on the bodice. _I want to smile…_Spinning around I grabbed my white Japanese style purse and ran out the door excitedly; _I want to be happy…_ A grim smile played across my lips; _I want to be like that, I would give anything; is that too much to ask?_

"S..A..K..U..R..A!" Naruto yelled out letter by letter as I grinned and waved as I approached him on the bridge. Slowly dropping his hand he smiled confusedly as he watched me intently, crossing his arms across his chest; "Nice to see you happy at last," he said slowly as he slid one hand into his hokage cloak; "though it's sudden…"

Blinking I fought back the urge to pound his head in; _So what! Am I NOT allowed to be happy now! _My inner self screamed as I pressed my eyes shut and leant back against the hand railing of the bridge.

"What on earth are you doing letting your guard down like that? Stupid…" A voice from across the other side of the bridge said tiresomely. My eyes immediately snapped open as I noticed Sasuke casually making his way over to Naruto and I, his gaze fixed on me, "Do you really think the Dobe is going to be able to protect you both?"

My eyes widened as I twisted my mouth in annoyance, _WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING! _I froze, _he doesn't know that Naruto doesn't know I'm pregnant…he just knows he has to pretend to be the father…fuck…_My lips smoothed out into a soft forced smile as I hesitantly turned to meet Naruto's confused eyes as he pointed at Sasuke.

"What did you just say?" he said quickly as his eyes dashed from me to Sasuke, "Come again?"

I tried to not laugh out loud as I shook my head from side to side; _oh now that's a bad opening for one hell of a dirty joke…_Sasuke grinned as he looked down at me; _Oh no he won't say it wi-_

"I've done that to many times already; Dobe," he replied with a smirk as he winked at me.

Horrifiedly I covered my eyes with my hands as I blushed; _he said it…_

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!" Naruto screamed two minutes later as he pointed at both Sasuke and I, "PROVE IT!"

I glared at Naruto as I pointed at him accusingly, "YOU PERVERT!"

"YOU CAN'T HAVE THOUGH!" Naruto shouted as he glared at Sasuke, "SHE WAS WITH NEJI!"

I froze as my eyes shakily glanced over to Sasuke who was raising an eyebrow, "So?"

Naruto sighed as he ran a hand through his hair; "This is confusing…Lets just go wherever we're going and have a good day."

Smiling I nodded in relief, "How about we go to the K.I.A site where the lake is?" I suggested as I hesitantly threaded an arm through Sasuke's.

"Naruto-kun?" A hushed voice called from behind me as I turned to see Hyuuga Hinata and Neji-kun.

My heart dropped as I quickly moved my arm away from Sasuke's while I looked across at Neji-kun; his eyes narrowing as he and Sasuke exchanged glares. My heart; my heart was beating so fast I could feel it pulsing in my throat.

"Neji-kun…" I whispered as I watched him carefully, his eyes snapping to meet mine so suddenly that it seemed that my heart would cease beating in shock as I noted the pain evident in them; "Akame came to see me yesterday and I wanted to apologize if she sa-"

"Sorry doesn't mean much. Our destiny determines what we will and will not chose to say;" he cut in as he watched me, his eyes pleading.

My lips quivered as I felt a cold sensation at the tip of my nose; _that's the same look that he gave when he told me..._

"_Sakura, I'll be ready when you are…we don't need to do this at all if you don't want it;" he whispered as he held my naked body tight in his arms. Placing a chaste kiss on my lips he smiled, "I just want you to stay."_

_Looking up into his eyes I smiled, placing a soft kiss on his chest._

My chest heaved as I held my held my head up high before racing into the forest, almost tripping over as I jumped over tree roots and into the canopy.

"THE BABY WILL GET HURT OF YOU DO THAT!" Sasuke shouted

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN; 'BABY'? YOU GOT HER PREGNANT!" Naruto shrieked as birds fluttered around me, tears gushing down my cheeks.

_Oh god no…Now Neji-kun will think that Sasuke is really the father…_Sitting at the top of a stable pine tree I smacked my head back against the bark, _I'm so stupid I shouldn't have done this! I shouldn't have lied!_

Looking out at the picture perfect scene before me I soon noticed something was wrong as I looked down at the bridge, Hinata and Naruto were there talking but Sasuke and Neji-kun were missing…_Neji-kun, with all this talk of destiny can't you tell that you're my destiny, this baby, it's my destiny; and we're destined to be together…_ My eyes drooped as an almost intoxicating feeling passed through my veins, consuming me whole – addictive and malicious yet at the same time it was nostalgic of all I used to have in life; "Why does Kami hate me?" I stated coldly as I heard it echo through the area slightly; followed by a rustle of leaves from behind me as I jumped, turning to see nothing, _It was just a bird…_I noted as I turned back around to be met face to face with Neji-kun's harsh eyes. Gasping, my eyes widened as I almost fell out of the tree; only managing to keep my balance as I grabbed a hold of a nearby branch.

Reaching forward Neji-kun cupped my face with one hand, running his thumb down my nose, carefully over my soft lips and resting at my chin as his own lips trembled slightly. "They made me do this;" he whispered as he wrapped his arms around my frame tightly; "forgive me…please."

Eyes trembling emotionally I felt my cheeks tighten as I let out a sob; returning the hug as I nuzzled my head into his neck; unanswering.

"I didn't want this I really didn't I assure you," he whispered as he pushed away from me and looked me in the eye.

My heart raced as I never lost contact with him, _I won't let you go…not again…you're mine Neji-kun…mine and mine alone. _"What do you mean?" I asked afraidly as my voice wavered.

Neji-kun remained silent as he held my hand in his for long moments, examining my trembling fingers.

Pressing my forehead against his I sighed, "Neji-kun?"

"They said that I couldn't be with you;" he replied, "They said that I needed to either marry my cousin Hinata for the sake of our bloodline trait's survival or marry Akame for her fortune."

"I thought your family liked me;" I whispered heartbrokenly as I looked away; _So I guess this meeting isn't what I was hoping it would be then…_

Sighing sadly Neji-kun held out his had, "I think it'd be more safe on the ground…"

Pressing my hands together I vanished, reappearing at the base of the tree as I saw Sasuke and now Naruto and Hinata run off in the opposite direction calling my name.

Roughly grabbing my chin I felt Neji-kun suddenly reappear next to me, pressing me up against the tree as his lustful eyes stared into my own; his lips only centimetres from mine as his hot wanting breath graced across my lips. "I only want you;" he whispered seductively as chills ran down my spine and I edged forward that few extra centimetres, clumsily pressing my lips to his. Running my tongue across his bottom lip as he eagerly gave entrance; his own tongue stroked across the roof of my mouth as I moan softly while his hands worked their way up my sides and over my breasts as I hit the tree causing small leaves to cascade from the branches above and down upon us. Winding my arms around the back of his neck I pulled him closer, so close that in fact, I felt his manly arousal press against my leg.

"Sakura-chan are you ok!" Naruto called out worriedly as he approached the tree where Neji-kun and I were.

Breaking apart breathlessly I placed a soft kiss on his nose; "So you need to choose either your married cousin or…" I paused as my eyes went watery, "Or…Akame…" I whispered, "I'm not even in the running…"

His eyes drooped heartbrokenly as he moved forward and nibbled on my ear; "We'll sort this out, I won't marry anyone but you." Walking away a few steps he glanced over his shoulder at me, "But I still have to act the way I have been in front of others, we can't risk not to…"

Not too distant footsteps neared my position, "Sakura!" Sasuke called.

"But…" I whispered as I tilted my head to the side, "How did you know Sasuke isn't the baby's father?"

He smirked, "You love me too much; just about as much as I love you," he replied as he pressed his hands together and he vanished.

Dropping to the ground I stared at the dirt beneath me; _what does this mean? Is our love really such a terrible thing that his family is against it?_

Approaching me Hinata dropped to my side as she wrapped her arms around my neck, "I know he saw you; it's ok…I'll take you home…" she whispered supportively as she helped me to my feet.

"Are you ok!" Naruto exclaimed worriedly as he helped both Hinata and myself back to our feet.

"What were you thinking running off like that?" Sasuke asked bitterly as he leant against the tree Neji-kun and I had, only a few minutes earlier; "You could've hurt our baby."

"Eh?" I whispered as I made an odd face. Rubbing my eyes I sighed moodily, "I think we should do this another time…" I said slowly, "I'm not really in the mood anymore…I just need to go home. I'll see you both around, ok?"

Bowing to Naruto and Sasuke, Hinata placed a hand on my shoulder as we started to walk in the direction of the bridge. "There's a lot I need to tell you…" she whispered steadily; "…and Neji-kun is in grave danger because of this…"

I fell silent as I nodded worriedly as we passed through the lengthy streets of the Konoha, _why are these streets so long!_ My mind cried as I spotted my house at the end of the street, _why is he in danger? Is it because of me also? Or the baby?...no it can't be the baby because I told Hiashi-sama it's Sasuke's…or doesn't he believe me?_ Slowly opening the front door I let Hinata slip past me before locking it and following her into the kitchen.

Sitting down at the table Hinata folded her ands in front of her, as she watched me nervously as I took my seat opposite her; "o-our clan found out about your pregnancy before y-you probably even had the chance to tell anyone…" she whispered sadly.

Falling backwards into the backrest of the chair my eyes widened, "through using the byakugan?" I whispered distantly.

Nodding she dropped her head; "It seems that my f-father and the other heads of the H-Hyuuga clan were a bit unsure of how to react to y-your relationship with Neji-san…so they kept an eye out f-for any changes…literally."

Suddenly it felt as if a wave of uncertainty and stress had washed over me; "They checked my body!" My heart raced as I got to my feet and walked over to the window; "Hinata-chan; do you love Neji-kun?"

Blushing Hinata approached me as she shook her head, "n-not like you do."

Biting down on my bottom lip I pressed one hand to the glass window; "You know what?" I whispered shakily, "Forbidden love isn't the sort of love I dreamt of having as a little girl…" _I don't even know when Neji-kun and I will be able to be alone again…what if he gets hurt…wait she said he was in grave danger?_ Glancing back at Hinata I tried to hide my worry, "before; you said Neji-kun's in danger…what sort of danger?"

Hinata trembled as she walked over to the table once more, "y-you should sit down Sakura-chan…"

Hesitantly I took the seat next to Hinata as her warm hands held my own.

"N-Neji-san…" she said softly as she trembled, "he was told that if h-he has contact with y-you then they will take matters i-into their own hands…" Nervously her eyes met my own, "they'll kill h-him, you and the baby if they catch you b-both together."

I was falling…It was as if the reins of destiny, the same destiny Neji-kun so oftenly referred to had intertwined with my fears in this world; and I…and I was drowning I a pit of despair. _Life? Life is a cruel joke…those who survive it are merely lucky…_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**The Angel Of Sincerity:** So now I hope that clears a lot of things up for you all -grins- yes I know I'm so mean for having such a heart breaking situation -nods- I cried when I wrote some of this…but it has to have something to make it interesting right? Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it.

I've typed up the next chapter so if you want to read it soon, then read and review! The more reviews I get the quicker you'll see it -grins-


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto…but I wish I owned Neji, Kiba and Sasuke -grins-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 7: Naked**

"_I need you to see, _

_I'm screaming for you to please,_

_Hear me!__"_

Hear Me – Kelly Clarkson

Hinata bit down on her lip as I held out a handful of strawberries, "Here, they're aphrodisiacs," I explained happily.

Blushing Hinata looked around nervously, "Umm S-Sakura-chan perhaps we shouldn't d-do this…" she stuttered embarrassedly.

My eyes widened slightly, "Hinata-chan you've been married to Naruto for 3 years and you've never had sex," I stated bluntly as I handed her the strawberries, "Even if you discussed it with him I'm 90 sure he'd have no clue as to what you meant."

Laughing embarrassedly yet knowingly Hinata sweatdropped, "Y-Yes…That's probably true…"

Smiling triumphantly I placed a hand in my hip, "If you make a desert with these in it then he's got a good chance of getting in the mood if what I've heard about strawberries is true;" I finished with a suggestive wink.

Rapidly turning a darker shade of red Hinata looked down at her feet while a few people looked at her in surprise. Slowly looking up at me Hinata trembled, "W-Why are you suddenly w-wanting to do this?"

I smiled sadly; "I need to keep my mind off things…" I replied as I handed the shopkeeper 190 yen for the strawberries. Looking back at Hinata I was quickly met by a sympathetic look, _I don't need sympathy god damn it! It just makes me feel worse! _Taking Hinata's hand I led her from the shop and onto the street, "So how far have you two gotten?"

"How far has who gotten?"

Squeaking Hinata blushed once more as she stopped in her tracks, "N-N-Naruto-kun?" she squealed in shock as she turned around to meet his inquisitive eyes down at her level.

"Who?" he asked lostly as he ran a gentle finger down Hinata's jaw line and over her lips.

Smiling I slowly crept away, "Remember the desert Hinata!" I called as I ducked around the corner, _I hope it works, Hinata's far to shy to just talk about this sort of thing and Naruto's far to thick to even comprehend the difference between porn and making love most likely._ Cautiously peaking back around the corner I noticed Naruto had pinned Hinata to a wall and was nipping at her neck; _well it looks like the strawberries won't be needed _I though excitedly as I spun around only to be pinned against the wall behind me as I gasped, "Shi-Shi-Shikamaru-kun!" I noted to my surprise as I pushed him away from me and glared at him.

"We need to talk," he stated sternly as he raised an eyebrow, "The entire old Konoha rookie 9 plus Sai are meeting tonight at the Hokage tower; and when I say entire I mean you too."

Watching him carefully I placed a hand on my hip, the other's fingers just brushing over my other hand's. "What's this about?" I asked concernedly as I twitched, _If this is about Neji and I, they can just go to h-_

"It's about a few things, but we can't go into detail here…" he said slowly as he sighed, "But if you're not there you'll be summoned by the ANBU or Neji since he's the head of the ANBU squad so…"

Groaning I rolled my eyes, "I never said I wasn't going to show up…" I replied as I froze, _why is everyone worried about me doing stupid things? First Kakashi, then Hinata and now even Shikamaru…This is way beyond weird…Something's happening…_

"Good well I'll see you tonight," he replied as he stared to walk off, "Oh and;" he started as he turned around to face me once more, "Ino said that she wants you to consider staying at our house or getting someone to stay with you at night; you know how she gets…" he finished with a pained sigh as he smiled slightly and walked off.

_Hmmm…I guess that's a good idea, I mean what if the Hyuuga branch members come for the baby? _I noted silently as I walked onwards, _If I was all alone then I would be helpless because I can't do anything that could harm the baby like that. But who would stay with me? _I wondered as I walked over the training bridge that Team 7 used to meet on. _Because of the lie I made up and that Sasuke's 'helping me' with, he would be the sensible choice…but…it was stupid for me to even ask him to do that. It's made it all so complicated and he cares for me so it's cruel too._

A searing sharp pain ran down my spine as my body spasmed slightly, my head pounding as I groaned and stumbled towards the wall closest to me breathing heavily as I slid down it. _What the hell is going on? It's like I was attacked from the inside…_My mind cried as a vivid scene ran through my mind suddenly;

"_Where are we going Neji?" I laughed as I was led up an unknown hill through a wide grassy plain._

_Laughing he ignored me as he kept running, until he reached the edge of a cliff. "Wait until the sun rises," he whispered in a hushed yet excited tone, "You'll see."_

Casting my eyes downwards I felt my lips tremble while I thoughtlessly ran my thumb over them nervously, failing to control my emotions in the process, _Ouch that hurt…_ I noted solemnly as I let my backside touch the dirt beneath me. _Will we ever even be able to have moments like that again? _My mind drifted as I shook my head in response; _I can't think like that, it's stupid. We WILL sort this all out and we WILL be happy,_ eyes slowly widening I looked up at the burning star in the sky – the only one obviously visible to the naked eye during midday, the sun; _We will, right mum…dad?_

"How long has she just been siting on the ground like that, staring off into space?" Anko whispered hoarsely into Iruka's ear as he sighed and shrugged; "Well why are we watching her? It's not like she's going anywhere! And on that topic why the HELL is everyone making such a big deal about her?" she snapped as she snatched the binoculars from Iruka. "I mean yes she's pregnant to the Uchiha…but come on it's not that big a deal. A baby is a baby, and it's only the business of the parents, not the whole of the Konoha, am I right or am I right…right?"

Arching both eyebrows in complete confusion Iruka blinked a few times, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You sure?"

Sighing and pushing the binoculars back into Iruka's hands she rolled her eyes and walked towards the stairwell, "I'm just frustrated that Naruto gave us this babysitting job while his friends get to go plan important stuff around here…"

Struggling not to laugh Iruka nodded, "Hey where are y-"

"She just got up and disappeared from sight, I think she's going home."

"Oh ok."

Starting to walk down the stairs Akno stopped for a moment, "Well aren't you going to come?"

"Coming!" he exclaimed as he jogged after her. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed…" he whispered to himself as he pursued her.

"I heard that!"

Knocking at the door to Sasuke's main house I failed to smile, _I hope he's home…I kind of feel bad for my reaction to his 'act' for my sake…_I thought as I peered through the glass and into that one familiar room in his home, the living room.

_My chest heaved as I held my held my head up high before racing into the forest, almost tripping over as I jumped over tree roots and into the canopy._

"_THE BABY WILL GET HURT OF YOU DO THAT!" Sasuke shouted _

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN; 'BABY'? YOU GOT HER PREGNANT!" Naruto shrieked as birds fluttered around me, tears gushing down my cheeks. _

"What are you doing here?"

Jumping half out of my skin a smashed my back against the hanging oil lamp behind me as it fell crashing on the wooden deck.

Smirking Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "You're cute when you get scared like that;" he whispered as he lent towards my ear before kneeling down to pick up the broken shards of the once whole glass lamp.

Blinking in embarrassment I fought to control the warm feeling I had fluttering in my chest as I dropped to the floor and helped him; "I'm so sorry Sasuke…Sasuke-kun I mean. Uhhh oh no this made such a mess," I whimpered as I rubbed my oily fingers together, "I'll get someone to replace these 4 floorboards that got ruined ok?"

"Fine," he replied smoothly, "and the lamp?"

"Ehhh?" I murmured as I looked at the broken Uchiha emblazoned lamp nursed in his arms, "Oh I'm so sorry I didn't realise…" I froze as I met his cold harsh eyes, the ones that often avoided or clashed with mine as a child. "I-I…I-I'll try to find someone to fix it...?" I replied desperately yet doubting the probability of it occurring.

Exchanging looks of uncertainty for long awkward moments Sasuke walked past me and into the house, "So you're here because…"

_Oh that's right! I came here to…_I froze as I suddenly realised I had followed him all the way into an unknown room, _I came here to…BED!_ My mind interrupted as I noticed a bed in a corner of the spacious and well furnished room, _Stop thinking of sleep! There's a reason you're here and half naked Sasuke isn't goi- _My heart skipped a beat _Half naked Sasuke?_ Looking over at the flash of flesh I saw Sasuke changing pants as I blushed furiously and covered my eyes, only to peak through my fingers as I squealed, surprising him.

"Why did you?" he snapped as he rapidly jumped around trying to do up the zipper on the fresh pair of pants he had randomly grabbed in the process, "You pervert!"

Turning around I blushed a deeper shade of red, "I zoned out and then I realised I was here…you naked underwear bed legs oh my god legs!" I screamed randomly as I pressed my eyes shut.

Snickering he placed a hand on each shoulder, his head nestled in the right hook of my neck as he placed a butterfly kiss on my collarbone, "Live here."

Eyes widening I soon froze, "But Neji…"

"You will need help with the baby, you'll need someone to be there twenty four hours a day seven days a week," he reasoned as he spun me around, "It can't be him…You know that."

"_So you need to choose either your married cousin or…" I paused as my eyes went watery, "Or…Akame…" I whispered, "I'm not even in the running…"_

_His eyes drooped heartbrokenly as he moved forward and nibbled on my ear; "We'll sort this out, I won't marry anyone but you." Walking away a few steps he glanced over his shoulder at me, "But I still have to act the way I have been in front of others, we can't risk not to…"_

Wincing painfully tears trickled down my cheeks as I bit down hard on my bottom lip, "I won't have to go through it alone?"

Wrapping his arms around my frame in one swift movement Sasuke pressed his lips against my hair as a silent 'I'll be here.'

Hesitantly smiling I looked up at the ceiling as I mumbled, "Thankyou."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**The Angel Of Sincerity:** Ohhh that was quite sad to write -pouts- and sorry for the LOOOOOOOOONG wait so many ideas so little time, right? Lol anyway I hope you all enjoyed it.

I've typed up the next chapter so if you want to read it soon, then read and review! The more reviews I get the quicker you'll see it -grins-


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto…but I wish I owned Neji, Kiba and Sasuke -grins-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 8: Tainted Tongues**

"_I already put away much of my faith.  
When you're not here, it's hard to go on."_

Upwind – Garden Sister

Scrunching up my eyes while flaring my nostrils I glared at the large wooden door that my feet had led me to. _This night will be the death of me…I'm so sure of it, I mean the meeting has to be about 'it,' _I suddenly felt my heart drop at the thought as I scurried back against the wall opposite the door, clinging to it as if my life depended on it. My mind slowly cleared as I concentrated on the door before me as muffled voices from the other side suddenly became clearer.

"We need a plan. Sakura needs to be kept safe from him she doesn't realise the danger assoc-"

"Shut your mouth before I slice that tainted tongue of yours Shikamaru!" Naruto roared as scurried footsteps followed by a loud thud filled the closed off room, the echo alone causing me to feel nauseous with fear and discomfort, _Are they referring to Neji?_

"You're so careless Naruto!" Ino retorted, "We shouldn't speak of this here…not now."

An awkward silence stung at the air as I felt a pang of worry deep in chest as it heaved. _They've gone quite now_ I noted silently, _This could be bad for m-_

"What are you doing out here?"

Jumping half out of my skin I turned to come face to face with Sasuke. "I-I…Uhh, I-I…" _He's the one they meant? Not Neji?_ "I was late, I just got here," I concluded lamely.

Twisting his mouth in disbelief Sasuke watched me unsurely, analysing me. _He wants me to fear him, to fear his eyes…those eyes Itachi died for _I noted as I fluttered my eyelashes nervously. "Let's not keep them waiting…" I drawled as I placed a hand on the handle twisting it slightly as I fought to control the unbearable quaking my mind wanted my body to participate in unwillingly. _But why was he late? He left the Uchiha district 30 minutes before I did at least…_

Heads spun in my direction as Sasuke placed a hand on my shoulder, taking me by complete surprise as I took the nearest vacant seat; casually brushing off Sasuke's hand as I caught Neji's harsh lilac eyes. _He does a great job at acting…He really does care about us…He explained his reasons to me. I had a visit from Hyuuga __Hiashi__ to confirm it._ Biting down on my lips I fought my hardest to stop my self from watching him, Neji…

"_You will need help with the baby, you'll need someone to be there twenty four hours a day seven days a week," he reasoned as he spun me around, "It can't be him…You know that."_

_Wincing painfully tears trickled down my cheeks as I bit down hard on my bottom lip, "I won't have to go through it alone?"_

Taking a pained breath I broke my gaze as it drifted to Naruto's face while he rambled on about something. _Sasuke's right. I can't rely on Neji to help me with the baby when it's born._

"The problem is that we don't have enough ramen shops in the streets, I plan to combat this MAJOR issue of dietary needs by funding and creating another 3 ramen bars!" Naruto blethered as he grinned his big toothy grin at everyone in the room, and especially at Hinata to my glee. _I guess they ended up 'doing it.'_

The scratching of chair legs on the stone tiled floor snapped me back to the harsh reality I had just freely walked into and forced upon my loosely hinged heart. Pressing his signature eyes shut Neji strode over to Naruto, interrupting his ramen bar plans for a moment as he whispered something, receiving a nod and striding out of the room silently whilst Naruto continued where he left off.

The gentle click of the door closing set my heart into overdrive as I felt my temperature rising from panic and utter heartbreak, _I don't give a shit if that this is a act to protect the baby and me…There has to be another way. I need to be able to be open with my feelings;_ looking across at Sasuke I smiled tiredly as his hand clumsily found my own, gripping it complacently as his eyes danced mysteriously as they met mine, _I need to be freed. _Rising to my feet I walked over to the side of the room furthest from Sasuke, and leant up against a supporting pole next to Shikamaru. "So why did you want me to be here again?" I whispered out of the corner of my mouth.

I could almost tell he was smirking as he replied, "I just thought that you needed to snap out of your dreary state and listen to something entertaining. Something that will make you smile."

Casting my eyes to the floor once more, I concentrated on the sound of Naruto's voice. "-So then we will have approximately enough ramen for more that one third of the Konoha daily! Isn't it amazing! It's amazing!" Chuckling to myself I couldn't help but agree with Shikamaru, even through my upset state of mind, It was still amusing to find Naruto, Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves; wound up by something as inconsequential as ramen.

"See what I mean?" he replied hushed as he snickered.

Falling silent for a moment I looked away, _That conversation I heard…_"Shika who can't I trust?" I whispered as I noticed his head snap in my direction automatically. Unmoving I raised my gaze so that it was now focused back on Naruto, "…Who can't I trust?" I repeated eventually.

"What are you going on about?" he replied quietly with a forced amusement evident in his voice.

Turning my head in his direction my eyes caught his, holding a steady yet serious gaze for long moments before looking back at Naruto; "You know what I'm referring to."

"Sakura."

Looking over at him through the corners of my eyes I waited expectantly.

"I'll speak to you later, after the meeting. Not now," he whispered.

Peering through the side of my bangs I inspected his expression before nodding hesitantly, "Fine but you WILL tell me."

"-and perhaps this will make our economy flourish!" Naruto cried in excitement as I noticed that more than half the room failed to meet his gaze.

_What will he say? Will he even keep his promise to me? _My heart thudded in my chest, _what if, what if it's true that it's Neji…_

"Hey Sakura come up the front for a moment!"

_What does it mean if it is true? I can't let go of my feelings! I can't! I can't, I can't…I can't… _My body quaked as sobs shook through my frame, tears running down my cheeks, _I just can't._

"Sakura!"

_I don't know what to expect, _I noted resiliently.

"Oh Neji-kun!" a proper female voice giggled as the door creaked open.

Eyes widening I stood up straight all of a sudden, my heart pounding wildly in my chest as it tightened and tightened until I felt as if I had no air left to breathe while I slipped into the darkness. A sharp pain seared from my right temple as a warm liquid oozed out and gradually made its way down my face and onto the cold surface I lay on.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

_Neji-kun? Neji is that you?_

"Oh crap there's heaps of blood!"

"Ino give me your jacket!"

"W-WHAT!"

"We need to apply pressure to the wound! Hurry up!"

_Blood?_

"Ughh she's such a clutz"

"Hold your tongue Akame!"

"What did she smack her head on the make her bleed? I can't see anything sharp."

_Hurry please I can't see anything! Please…Neji…Please…_

"CRAP!"

"Oh no…"

"SHIKAMARU-KUN DON'T SWEAR!"

"There's an irregular pulse in her right arm!"

"Her wound hasn't stopped bleeding!"

"SAKURA-CHAN IF YOU CAN HEAR ME ANSWER ME! PLEASE!"

"I think everyone heard you Naruto-teme! Hey Shika help me move Sakura to a higher surface and someone go get a doctor!"

_So dizzy…Can't talk…So sleepy, I'll just sleep…Neji will help me, I just know he will…He always does-s…_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Angel of Sincerity:** So how was it?

Please review, even if it's short, I don't care. I want to know what each and every one of you thinks of my fan-fic. I don't mind if it's an anonymous review either by the way.

**Please Note:** The more reviews I receive the quicker I'll update.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…but I wish I owned Neji, Kiba and Sasuke -grins-

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto…but I wish I owned Neji, Kiba and Sasuke -grins-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 9:**** B is for Breakdown**

"_In the corner of my mind; _

_Baby it feels like we're running out of time."_

It's Tearing Up My Heart – N'sync

_What's this smell? whisky? _Twitching my nose I slowly moved my aching body so that my head was supported against the freezing wall behind me. Gradually blinking through the darkness, everything before me appeared strangely indistinct, _what's wrong with me!_

"The whisky worked, she's moving!"

"SAKURA-CHAN ARE YOU OK!"

_Tenten…Naruto…huh? What…h-happened? _My mind drifted as my head lifted drowsily in their direction, my eyes barely staying open as I felt my body sway a fraction. _My face feels strange, firm even; _raising my hand I placed it on my right cheek only to pull away as I felt something flake off my own face; dry blood – I soon noticed as I examined it. My heart dropped as I followed the trail on my head while looking at the floor nearby that harboured a miniature crimson pool of what could only be more of my blood. _I feel sick,_ suddenly tasting a strong acidic substance rise in the back of my throat I automatically convulsed before turning to vomit a little.

Ino rushed to my side concerned as she rubbed my mid-back. "We need to get her to the hospital, she's in a bad way right now. Shikamaru can you carry her?" she inquired with a concerned look plastered into her 'bestfriend in action' features; "I know she ways a tonne and all," she added jokingly as she laughed for a moment; just as I slipped back into the darkness.

"OH CRAP!"

"SAKURA!"

The gentle clicking of the nearby grandfather clock roused me from my restless slumber, as I automatically arched my back only to regret it immediately as a sharp shot of pain raced down my spine; curling my body up a little I pressed my eyes shut to fight the need to cry in frustration. _I hate knowing what I know._

Digging my palm into the hard hospital mattress below me I bit down onto my lips, _what are my symptoms?_ Thinking for a moment I pressed my eyes shut; _headaches, blackouts, partial insomnia, unwarranted stress…_pausing for a second I grimaced "and pregnancy."

A high pitched creak sounded from the wall alongside me as a short blonde haired Medic-nin walked in, her nervousness evident as she bit down on her bottom lip. Her face was unrecognisable but she still seemed to be familiar, no shock since I was her superior. Giving her a warm smile I tried to comfort her nerves but strangely she seemed only to get even more nervous as she fiddled with the charts at the end of my bed before finally looking up to meet my gaze for the third time. Frustratedly I raised an eyebrow, "I don't want to be rude since I'm the 'patient' at the moment but not speaking to the patient is rather out of routine…and rude."

A concerned look graced the younger medic's features, "Forgive me for what I must say then Sakura-sama."

Nodding, I soon relaxed back into my pillow.

Clutching the wooden clipboard the girl took a deep breath, "Your heart rate has been through the roof, you've had no proper sleep for the entire day you've been here and longer most likely," she started to list as she paced back and forth, "Now this means that Cortisol the long term stress hormone is extremely active in your body now, this is not good at all, you of all people know of it's destructive effects Sakura-sama, surely;" the young girl added as she sighed in frustration.

Casting my eyes down I sighed, _I should've realised that I wasn't caring for myself…_

"Stress is one of the biggest causes of insomnia Sakura-sama, you know that very well and yet you aren't caring for your body and catering for the fact that the pregnancy is stressing you out," she continued as she sat down on the side of the hard mattress, "So now you've developed what is most likely a pattern of chronic insomnia…" she finished with a sympathetic whisper.

Remaining speechless for a moment, I watched my hands distractedly, _this isn't particularly good for the baby, not at all…_Sitting upwards a little I smiled tiredly, "Thanks I guess. So I'll just be leaving now, I have a few things I need to d-"

"-NO" the girl cut in as she pressed my shoulders back a fraction, "You have to stay here for a few days, sorry Sakura-sa-"

"I believe I AM your superior…not the other way around, regardless of my state;" I growled as I glared at the younger girl.

"But you must!" the girl pleaded on the verge of tears, "The Hokage ordered it; so you must abide."

Narrowing my fierce green eyes I suddenly felt slightly perplexed as I surrendered; "Whatever;" I replied bluntly as I gave her a shooing hand and grumpily avoided her gaze.

The click of the door verified her exit as I sighed and sunk down into my heavily blanketed bed with a pout; _this is stupid, me being forced to take up one more hospital bed for something I know I can deal with; I swear Naruto doesn't use his brain._

A silent high pitched static noise sounded through my head, getting louder and louder as my eyes widened in absolute shock and utter disorientation.

"Hey girl," Ino's voice cut in as my head shot up in her direction, "What's wrong? You look like you're about to cry."

Looking away from her and back down at the blanket I froze for a moment, _the noise has stopped. What was it? …when did she come here?_ Taking a deep breath I forced my thoughts aside as I smiled slightly, "It's nothing, I'm just being stupid."

Sighing in relief Ino smiled, "Thank goodness I mean you had me quite worried for a moment there;" she rambled.

_I gate this gut feeling…I makes me uncomfortable…_

"-and Choiji keeps harassing the nurses saying that-"

_It makes me feel as if this might be my last chance for something…_

"…But Neji…" My eyes shot up top meet hers immediately at the mention of his name, as she in turn looked away; "He hasn't been so good."

_My heart! _My mind screamed as I felt my heart rate drop incredibly fast. "W-W…What's wrong with him?" I choked out in despair.

"We're not sure," she replied quickly, "I…Well we all believe that it's a Hyuuga matter and that they will not consult us on it." Frowning she continued to avoid my gaze, "I actually have a favour to ask of you right now…" she added hesitantly, lowering her voice to almost a whisper.

_Yeah great timing Ino…So kind of you to take advantage of a hospitalised person._ "What is it that you want from me Ino?" my voice came cold and harsh.

Her head slowly turned back to face my own; as her lips shakily parted and then closed nervously, keeping her words captive. "This can't go on forever Sakura!"

My eyes narrowed defensively. A slight breeze rocked the curtains in the far corner of the room; tousling Ino's and my hair a fraction as we watched each other.

"Such sad eyes," she let out in a whisper, "he watches you from far away with that serious face of his and such sad eyes;" she continued as she lifted her chin up into the air pressing her eyes shut; "He still loves you. You know that and yet you've been flaunting Sasuke-kun off in front of him…"

I fought hard to control my emotions and facial expressions as I watched her. "What was that favour?" I demanded.

"What you've been doing; that…that isn't friendship!" she cried out as she opened her eyes once more, "It's best if you just leave him alone, it's better for both of you. Avoid him, ignore him, forget him…just don't hurt him like this; no one deserves that not even him after what he did."

"Leave!" I ordered as I hung my head down in humiliation.

"…Sakura-chan…" Ino whispered as she stood her ground.

"I SAID LEAVE!" I shouted as my head shot up, "What on earth makes you think you understand Neji and I? It's not as simple as 'flaunting' and so forth Ino! You're meant to support me not attack my choices in life!" I continued as I met her shaky azure eyes, "That isn't friendship," I spat out callously as she slowly walked out of the room tears slipping down her cheeks as she remained silent.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Angel of Sincerity:** So how was it?

Please review, even if it's short, I don't care. I want to know what each and every one of you thinks of my fan-fic. I don't mind if it's an anonymous review either by the way.

**Please Note:** The more reviews I receive the quicker I'll update.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto…but I wish I owned Neji, Kiba and Sasuke -grins-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 10:**** Prince Syndrome**

"_Comfort comes to those with faith in mysterious ways,_

_But for me faith don't make up for what we lost."_

Memories and Dust - Josh Pyke

"_Hey watch where you swing that thing!" Sakura piped a she dodged the flying tyre swing._

_Raising an eyebrow the small boy emerged from the shade of the tree, "I didn't see you; so it wasn't my fault," he replied bluntly as he stood still meters from her._

_Tiny emerald eyes widening in shock, Sakura gasped as she covered her mouth with one hand. "Oooh you're gonna get in big trouble for that from your parents when they hear. Don't you know that you're meant to be polite to other people?"_

"_I'm a Hyuuga, we don't have to follow the rules you all do..we make them," he replied back freakishly articulately for a child of 10 years._

_Pulling a face Sakura slowly approached him until she was invading his 'personal space.' Gazing up at his delicate features she smiled, "Well then," slamming her foot down crushing his left foot as he yelped in pain, "I hope you've learn another lesson then; what goes around comes back around." _

Her eyes slowly fluttering open to reveal the same dreary hospital room; emitting a sigh she rolled her eyes as she looked around the room until her gaze fell upon a bouquet of beautiful but strange yellow flowers, _someone must have visited when I was asleep…oh well they'll come back I guess._

Striding through the open doorway, Cerulean hair swishing at her waist Akame entered the room, taking the seat directly opposite Sakura's hospital bed. "You can't avoid me for ever you cowardly bitch," she said calmly as she ran a hand through her long hair, "I need to know that you will not interfere with Neji and I."

"Well hello to you too, how's your morning been?" Sakura replied overly sweet as she grinned a fake grin.

Snarling Akame's golden eyes quivered, "Sakura, answer me."

"I'm not a pet, or a servant so don't speak to me in such a manner Akame! You have some nerve coming into my domain – the hospital and when I'm unwell of all times!" I snapped back, _not that I really am sick...it just sounded better…insomnia isn't a sickness it's a state…_

"Whatever!" she snapped back as she rose to her feet, "You're so pathetic it makes me sick, you can't even answer a single question," snickering she smiled maliciously; "Too bad your lover boy loves me;" she taunted as she blew a kiss to Sakura, "I'll see you again soon."

"_You're pathetic Sakura," Sasuke replied calmly as he watched her "simply pathetic."_

_No...I'm not you're wrong…_pulling her pillow from behind her head she pressed her face into it and screamed.

"_That isn't friendship!" Ino cried._

Tears rolled onto the pillow, "I did nothing wrong!"

"_I can't do this anymore… Goodbye Sakura…" Neji whispered._

"I can't take this!" she screamed ear piercingly loud before succumbing to the darkness.

The gentle taping of the tree's branches at her window roused her as she rolled over and pressed her eyes closed once more.

A creaky sound whistled from behind her as her heart dropped as her eyes snapped open, _Crap I'm unarmed._

"How do you feel, have you got your strength back?"

Sitting up slowly she felt her heart flutter as she came face to face with, "Neji-kun?" she choked out as her eyes lay upon her love, her prince dressed in his travelling attire, a giant backpack strapped to his behind as his silhouette glowed magnificently in the moonlight. Rubbing her dazed head she remembered his question, "Oh yeah...I'm feeling a lot better, why? Where are you going with that bag?"

"Come on, lets leave. I doubt I will be able to go on any longer, this charade is killing me and the reality that we might be frozen in this situation is crushing the remains of my being. I need to do what's right for our family;" he whispered, "I can't let harm fall upon you and the baby. My family is reckless."

Sakura's eyes widened as she stared at Neji for long moments of silence. "Are you crazy?" she whispered, "This would make us missing-nin and besides that they would hunt us down and we have no place to hide!"

Neji's face remained expressionless as he shrugged; "So, it's with you."

Her lips trembled; "But we have no money..."

"I've dealt with that. We have enough to get by; I've been thinking about this since we fell into the situation;" he whispered as he walked over to her bed, sitting close to her as she bit down on her bottom lip. "We even have enough money to have a simple wedding; and then we can be married, at last," he added as he brushed a few stray hairs from her face, tucking them behind her right ear before cupping her chin; "What do you say?"

Lips trembling as she started to cry Sakura started to smile. "Thankyou for being mine and mine alone," she whispered sweetly as she threw her around his neck, catching his lips in a passionate kiss as she strung her fingers though his silky long locks.

Moaning from the final contact, Neji's hands made their way to her back pulling her closer in a desperate hungry kiss. Desire washed over him as he felt her hands slip under the back of his top at the neck drawing tiny circles with her nails causing parts of him to stiffen. Hesitantly he pried her arms away from his skin as she looked up at him in confusion, "Wait."

"What's wrong?" she whispered unsurely as her eyes filled with worry, "You do realise that it is safe for us to, you know…even with the baby don't' you."

He grinned, "I was just going to lock the door, but that's nice to know," he replied as he climbed across her and flicked the lock.

Sliding to the side so she was directly under him Sakura looked up at him innocently, "So where were we?"

Grinning like a mad man Neji pulled his shirt off and raised a brow at the blushing darling before him; "Understand?"

Smiling coyly Sakura nodded as she lifted off her hospital gown to reveal her bare breasts; "Better?"

"You have no idea;" he said lowly as Neji basically pinned her to the bed, hungry for more kisses.

The gentle warming brush of the sunrise's light upon their skin roused Neji from his sleep as he looked to the end of the bed to see Sakura dressed and zipping up what little of things Naruto had collected and brought to the hospital for her.

"We should leave soon, or it will be too easy to be spotted," she noted as she handed Neji his clothes he had tossed aside from the previous night's passions.

"I think we should head north; any opinions on it?" Neji noted as he rolled out of bed and into his clothes once more.

Thinking for a moment as she tightened the straps on her backpack Sakura shook her head, "It's logical to me, I mean we know that land better than the south also so that gives us some sort of edge at least."

"I agree; well I guess this is it," He replied as he finished tightening his bag straps.

"Yeah I guess so..." she whispered as she walked over to the window with a worried sigh; "Naruto will never forgive me for this; I'm doing just what Sasuke did, I'm running away without any note, any sign… nothing."

Placing his right arm around her shoulders Neji nodded, "I won't lie, he will be hurt, but he's your friend, I know that he will see reason when we return and explain it to him eventually."

"When we return?"

Neji smiled slightly, "Of course. I want to make this right; you'll see. Next time we're here we wont have to kiss in locked rooms or in forests; next time everyone will accept that this is our choice and our life is ours alone."

Tilting her head to the side slightly as she looked up at Neji, Sakura smiled softly; "I hope so."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Angel of Sincerity:** So how was it?

Please review, even if it's short, I don't care. I want to know what each and every one of you thinks of my fan-fic. I don't mind if it's an anonymous review either by the way.

**Please Note:** The more reviews I receive the quicker I'll update.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Angel of Sincerity:** I'm not dead and either is this story! So sorry for the EPIC wait guys *_* forgive me? Anyway I had writer's block so that's why it took forever this chapter is just 3.5 pages long but it's still better than nothing yes? I promise the next chapter will be up soon maybe next week as I've already started it and it will be longer! :D Love you all!

**INSOMNIA**

**CHAPTER 11: Fall Apart **

Panting heavily Sakura sprinted along side Neji, _I'm starting to get really tired, we've been running for almost 2 hours now. It's way too dangerous to stop yet though we're still on the main road…but I need too, I can't let the baby go into stress from my poor condition._ Looking across at Neji she felt a pang of guilt, "Neji I need to rest, I'm sorry…" she whispered as she came to a hault.

Sighing tiredly Neji nodded, "It's ok, I don't want you to over tire yourself. I wouldn't be caring for you both too well then would I?" he replied as he walked up to her, placing a supportive arm around her lower back as he directed her towards a cave. "Wait here a moment I will make sure it's safe and then place a barrier up," he whispered as he edged into the cave slowly only to return moments later, "I know it's not overly inviting but it's the best we can do at the moment, I'm sorry I know this doesn't seem like such a great idea now. But I will try my best, I want to make up for everything."

Sakura smiled warmly as she watched him. "I love you," she whispered as she smiled and blushed, "All I care about is being with you and having your baby safely."

Neji smiled as he reached for Sakura's hand. "I won't let anything change that," he replied as he kissed her palm, "Get some rest, I will place the barrier up and be with you shortly," he stated as he placed his back pack near the entrance to the cave.

…

"Why are there so many ANBU here?" Ino screeched as she reached Sakura's room to see no sight of her pink haired friend but in her place 5 ANBU's turning the room upside down, "Sakura?"

Heavy footsteps echoed down the narrow hallway. "INO!" called the tardy Hokage made his way over, "Sakura and Neji are both missing!" He exclaimed in complete horror, "ANBU are searching the area for any traces of them but so far nothing, it doesn't seem as if either of them even went to their homes today at all."

Casting her eyes downward Ino sighed, _Sakura what were you thinking?_

Taking a deep breath Naruto shook his head, "I don't know if it's true but the ANBU officers investigating this matter seem to believe that Neji kidnapped her. Poor Sasuke will be devastated," he noted as he rubbed his temples, "She's pregnant with Sasuke's baby, did you know?"

Blinking Ino stared at Naruto blankly, _What an idiot…he actually believed that lie?_ "Actually it was Neji's, Sasuke was just helping her cover it up so the baby doesn't get taken away to be trained and marked like Neji was."

"Lies…" Naruto whispered as his mouth fell open, "There is no way that's true."

"It is true dobe," Sasuke responded as he walked up to them both, "She has been really anxious about the future actions of the Hyuuga elders."

"WHAT!"

"You're pretty slow for a hokage Naruto…" Ino teased as she smacked him on the back, "really."

Eyes twitching Naruto tried to contain himself, _I'm so confused._

"Lord Hokage," an ANBU interrupted from the doorway, "Based on what information we gathered it does seem like a kidnapping. I press upon you to send out a squad to retrieve them especially given Sakura's condition."

Ino nodded, "That sounds smart, Sakura could miscarry if she strains herself or puts herself through any further stress." _There is no way that he kidnapped her though, I guess they didn't see the full picture._

…

Sitting back against the cold damp dirt wall Neji sighed, _There is so much to consider. Sakura is already 6 months pregnant, soon it will be almost impossible for us to travel as we did today. We need to find a decent spot and stay there for a few months so she can give birth, but it's so risky and I definitely don't know how to birth a child...Perhaps this was a desperate plan…_

Sakura stirred in her sleep as she wrapped her arms around her developing belly, "Neji…"

He smiled. _But no matter what I will make this work, they're my family. Failure is not an option. _Looking out the small cave's entrance he sighed, watching the sunlight split the darkness surrounding them in half, _I wonder what the clan do when they find out we're both missing? _Pausing for a moment he took a deep breath and sighed, _why am I even wondering that? It's pretty clear they will act recklessly, they won't rest until they have sakura so they can take our child…or perhaps this might cause them to actually 'erase' our existence since we are causing them so much trouble._ Rubbing his left temple he rested his head against the wall behind him. _We will see._

…

Akame leant forward silently as her cerulean tresses cascaded over her slender shoulders. Clenching at her long white dress she grit her teeth in frustration, "Sakura's obviously made his eyes wander due to her collapsing, how pitiful…a shinobi collapsing out of the blue, what a poor excuse for a shinobi."

Sighing she rose to her feet, _Neji's apartment is so boring…_ she noted as she looked around as a small white note on the open front door caught her eye. _That wasn't there 10 minutes ago when I got here…_ slowly unfolding the note she felt the temperature rise in her face;

_If you are looking for Neji he has escaped with Sakura. Due to this the arrangement we made is now void. We have also verified that Sakura is pregnant with his child._

_We must say we were disappointed with your efforts, your performance was not convincing enough due to this we don't intend to pay you for our services. _

_Neji is no longer your concern, we intend to banish him from the clan once he has been located and returned to the village._

_- H.H_

Eyes ablaze Akame tore the letter apart as her eyebrows shook with fury, pain and confusion, _I wasn't convincing enough? I'm such a bad actress that when I'm not acting it's not realistic?_ She screamed silently. "What was all that about Sakura being pregnant…" she whispered as she bit her nails, _I need to do something about this…_

…

Hinata sighed worriedly as she sat beside her father at the emergency summoning he had ordered, _what's happened? Why is he so tense?_

Clearing his throat her father rose to his feet regally, "I will get straight to the point. Neji has left the village with the woman he impregnated" he stated bluntly as whispers echoes through the room.

_Sakura!_ Hinata gasped as she watched her father intently. _Oh god, he's going to be ruthless isn't he?_ Pressing her eyes shut she fought the urge to speak up.

"This is unforgiveable. We were willing to accept the bastard child, but now that they have rebelled against our wishes to have the woman under our roof until birth we cannot accept this," he commanded.

Hinata's eyes widened with fear as she shook uncontrollably. _No, no please don't say it…_

Pausing for a moment Hiashi continued, "the child and woman bearing it shall be killed on sight, Neji is to be reprimanded and castrated for his lack of respect he holds for our clan's policy regarding pregnancy and birth in the branch family."

"NO!" Hinata cried as tears flowed down her silky pure skin, "Please don't do that father…" she continued in a whisper as she trembled, _this isn't right, it shouldn't be like this. Father was never this cruel!_

Kneeling at his daughter's side Hiashi stroked her head, looking down at her sympathetically, "I'm sorry Hinata but we cannot afford to have a branch member unmarked and on the loose, it's just the way things are…" he replied calmly as he watched her choke out louder sobs, "Elder Tokshi please organise for 10 well trained members of the clan to track them down and carry out the orders I just relayed, have them leave by midday."

Jumping to her feet Hinata ran out of the room, her tears slipping down her neck, _I need to find Naruto and tell him what's happening! I need to stop thi-_

Hiashi suddenly appeared in front of her. "I'm sorry Hinata, given your reaction you must stay within the compound until the team is dispatched. We cannot afford failure," he stated harshly as he slowly walked towards her, grabbing her left arm.

Her lips trembled as she surrendered to her father's wishes, _Neji please stay safe!_


End file.
